cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Bądź moim Rzetelnym Okiem/scenariusz
PORANEK Pawian: Witać Pawianek kochany wszyscy w kolejny odcinek Porażka Totalny Użytkownik! To być teraz nowiutki odcinek i wszystko nowe się móc zdarzyć! Pawianek wiedzieć, Pawianek to mówić, Pawianek ogłaszać! (przestaje patrzeć w kamerę i odwraca się do pozostałych uczestników programu) Podobać się wy? #Artur: Wyjście z tego pociągu tak zupełnie nigdzie było strasznym przeżyciem. Odkąd zobaczyłem na żywo, jak prowadzący wyrzucił Jima prosto z pędzącego pociągu podczas ostatniej eliminacji, miałem wrażenie, że... cały czas on gdzieś tam będzie przy torach... Chociaż w sumie to byłoby bardzo inspirujące! Berlin: Kicha, k'wa, gdzie my jesteśmy?! Łąka jakaś, co ja krowa, żeby żreć trawę?! Ja chcę kawior... i starbucksa! Elizabeth: No właśnie, co my tu robimy? Zatrzymaliśmy się w szczerym polu. Pawian: Błąd! Wy nie mieć racja! Tu nie pole, tylko piękne miejsce. I jest też jezioro. Agata: Z tego, co pamiętam, mieliśmy odwiedzać polskie miasta. Pawian: Tak, tak, Agata dziewczyna racja posiadać, ale teraz to nie misja żaden. Wy marsz na kąpiel! Śmierdzieć! Trzeba się kąpać! Czerwony: Czooołem! Witam na ekranie, siebie, i wszystkich. No właśnie, robaczki, więc marsz kąpu, kąpu i chlap, chlap. Ale wy się nie łudźcie, ja nie dam nikomu mojej kaczuszkiiii! #Sylwia: On naprawdę myśli, że kogoś obchodzi ten jego słodki, żółty i mały Pan Kwaczorek, który tak ładnie się kołysze na wodzie?... Eee... Na pewno nie mnie! Pawian: To być jezioro Gopło. (podchodzi do wody i wącha) Być czyste. Zdejmować ubrania i dalej, my nam zabierać czas antenowy przez swoje narzekanie jak małe dzidzi! #Elizabeth: Jezioro Gopło było jednym z najczęstszych motywów w utworach literackich polskiego romantyzmu. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jakaś aluzja. Już mam dość tych niebezpiecznych wypadków, nie chcę teraz żadnych śmierci, żadnego werteryzmu tu i tam, i takie tam, a już na pewno nie u Barczystego. (zaczyna rozmarzonym głosem) Mamy jeszcze tyle pięknych lat przed sobą... Ja dla niego, i on dla mnie... Zaraz, czy aby na pewno? Jest jeszcze Mikołaj! Omal zapomniałam! #Agata: No, świetnie, najpierw naga kąpiel, a potem pewnie jakieś zadanie z Mysią Wieżą i kogo ostatniego te myszy zeżrą... Nie, żebym w te głupie legendy wierzyła. Czy coś. Berlin: Ej, ty, małpo! I ty, rudzielcu! Czerwony: Że niby ja...? Berlin: Ja swoje seksowne, opalone ciałko tak za darmo... eee, to znaczy, na darmo nie będę wystawiać na publikę! Ja się mogę pokaleczyć tam przez jakieś wodorosty i kamienie i wogle! Siara normalnie! Artur: A ja nie zamierzam bez niczego wejść do wody! Rafał: Jak bez niczego? Możesz ze mną... #Artur: Miałem mu powiedzieć: "Ty też jesteś niczym!", ale nie; to było przecież zbyt wulgarne... Zamiast tego powiedziałem więc... Artur: Spadaj! Mikołaj: Ej, chłopaki, co wam szkodzi, i tak będziecie w wodzie... skoczmy na główkę! #Elizabeth: Jezus Maria, a czy przypadkiem w Balladynie Słowackiego nie było jakiejś topielicy czy coś w jeziorze Gopło...?! Elizabeth: Ja nie wchodzę tam i już! Pawian: Ech, z wami nie ma jak się dogodzenie! Ja mieć już dosyć taka sprawa! Taka komplikacja! Pawianek mieć gdzieś, czy wy się myć, czy nie! Wy możeć śmierdu i Pawianek na to pierdu! I w ubrania też możeć iść se. (wchodzi do środka pociągu zrezygnowany) Astrid: A czy ktoś tej istocie nie powiedział, że to ona właśnie wydaje najbardziej egzotyczny zapach? Czerwony: Wy się lepiej pospieszyć, bo my zaraz obieramy kurs do wspaniałego miastaaa! Ja rozdaję mydełkooo! Potem będzie pyszny obiadeeek! A kto się nie kąpie, ten niejadek. Coosack: Kto by chciał jeść to świństwo? Czerwony: (grzeczniutko) Mówiłeś coś do mnie, kochanie? Coosack: No... Kto by chciał jeść to świństwo...? Czerwony: (ogień piekielny w tle) CZY TY WŁAŚNIE CHCESZ ŻYCZYSZ SOBIE NA OBIAD WYLECIEĆ STĄD RAZ NA ZAWSZE? #Czerwony: Jak on śmiał obrazić moją kuchnię?! (płacze) Jakby nauczył się dyscypliny... (wyjmuje pistolet) #Coosack: Jak on śmiał tak się wydzierać na mnie?! (widoczne łzy na policzkach) Jakby pograł ze mną i moimi ziomkami w gałę, to by był normalny, się wyluzował jakoś... WIECZOREM, W POCIĄGU, NA KORYTARZU Berlin: (żuje gumę i rozmawia przez telefon) Ja pitolę, ty, Africa, nie dzwoń do mnie tyle, bo odbieram jak jakaś Adele! (zaczyna mówić w rytm melodii) Helooł... krejzolo na maksiaraa... Ej, k'wa, tu nie ma zasięgu?! Agata (do Elizabeth): Źle się czuję. Elizabeth: A co się stało? (pyta grzecznie, stojąc przy otwartym oknie) Agata: No... Mam wyrzuty sumienia. Jim odpadł i... Elizabeth: I co? #Agata: O mało się nie wygadałam o sojuszu! Ech, nawet tej tajemnicy nie umiem trzymać porządnie?! Agata, weź się w garść! Agata: I... Od tego czasu jakoś czuję się mniej bezpiecznie. Wiesz, to on tyle razy nam ratował tyłki. (sztuczny śmiech) Elizabeth: No cóż, ostatnio to ja przecież byłam odpowiedzialna za ratunek w Maku, więc to mnie się należą podziękowania. Oczywiście ich nie potrzebuję ani żadnego poklasku. Zresztą, cały czas ktoś może odpaść. Musimy się do tego zacząć przyzwyczajać. Agata: Masz rację, laska. Ciekawe, kto teraz. Elizabeth: Mam nadzieję, że nie my. No i... ee, nie tylko... #Elizabeth: O mało się nie wygadałam o Barczystym! Jak dotąd chyba Xander tylko o tym wie, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Ech, a co jeśli wykorzysta tę wiedzę w niegodziwych celach? Muszę na niego uważać. To i tak jest podejrzane przecież. Ostatnio bardzo mi pomógł się otrząsnąć w poprzednim odcinku. I dał mi takie fantastyczne lody... Co prawda mój ulubiony smak to miętowo-czekoladowa rozkosz, ale to i tak był miły gest. Naprawdę muszę uważać. To musi być jakiś haczyk. On chce mnie wykiwać! Elizabeth, nie daj się! Xander (podchodzi od tyłu i wpycha się między uczestniczki): No co tam, drogie panie? Co słychać? Jak myślicie, dokąd zmierzamy tym razem? Agata: A bo ja wiem. Myślałam, że będzie coś z tym jeziorem, ale chyba małpie faktycznie chodziło tylko o kąpiel. Elizabeth: Rety, ja też myślałam! Już się bałam, że tylko ja się wszystkim przejmuję... Ach, Agato, przepraszam, muszę iść... (spogląda z podejrzeniem na Xandera) do łazienki. Xander (uśmiecha się do Agaty): Szkoda, że żadna z was nie skusiła się na kąpiel nago... Agata: Przestań udawać Dona Lotario! Na mnie takie coś nie działa. Jesteśmy na tyle cywilizowanym społeczeństwem już, że każda z nas właściwie powinna być obojętna na takie słabe kokieterie wobec płci pięknej. Xander: Jesteś strasznie zabawna, gdy próbujesz za każdym razem coś przede mną tłumaczyć. (uśmiecha się) Pamiętaj, że złość piękności szkodzi. Widać wyraźnie, że nie możesz się mnie oprzeć. Zresztą, żadna nie może, to byłoby sprzeczne z prawami fizyki... (śmieje się) Agata: Hm, doprawdy? Gdybym nie mogła, to chyba bym nie zrobiła tego? (kopie go w genitalia i ucieka, patrząc nań) Następnym razem naucz się lepszych metod! (wchodzi szybko do malutkiego kibelka) #Agata: O rety, Elizabeth, przepraszam! Chyba zapomniałaś zamknąć drzwi... (rozgląda się) Hm, Elizabeth...? (spogląda na niespuszczoną klapę sedesową) Hm... (zamyka drzwi i przemawia do kamery stanowczo) Nie wiem, co to ma oznaczać i czemu mnie oszukałaś, Elizabeth. Czyżbym myliła się co do ciebie? Ale wiedz jedno... Zaufanie jest jak zapałka. Drugi raz jej... Rafał: (puka do drzwi, przerywając jej rozważania, i newralgicznie próbuje powstrzymać pęcherz) Kimkolwiek jesteś i kogokolwiek teraz obgadujesz, możesz już stąd wyjść?! W PRZEDZIALE ZWYCIĘZCÓW Zwycięzcami w poprzednim odcinku były Łasice tanie jak barszcz, w skład których wchodzą: Artur, Astrid, Barczysty, Caroline, Coosack, Elizabeth, Mikołaj i Sylwia. Wszyscy chłopcy włóczyli się gdzieś po pociągu, poza Arturem, który rysował. Astrid: (czyta szwedzką książkę, leżąc na brzuchu) Sylwia: (pisze pamiętnik) Agata: (otwiera drzwi) Caroline: No, kolejna idiotka przyszła. (ćwiczy hantlami) Nie wiem, po bladą cholerę ktoś wymyślił, żebyśmy pozwalali przegrańcom na odwiedziny. Czekam na moment, kiedy będę mogła spędzić czas w tym przedziale samemu... chociaż w sumie powinnam dostać przedział tego małpiszona i diabła, lożę VIP. #Caroline: Przyznaję, że Agata wydaje się mieć jakieś tam zdolności. Muszę tylko sprawić, aby poczuła się trochę niepewnie. Ostudzić jej zapał. Co prawda na razie jesteśmy w różnych drużynach, ale prędzej czy później... Agata: Twoje niedoczekanie. (oznajmia pewnie, po czym spogląda na Elizabeth, zapatrzoną w ścianę, wzdycha, i wychodzi) #Agata: Co ona kombinuje? #Elizabeth: Tamten dzień, który spędziłam z Barczystym, był absurdalnie wspaniały. Zasługiwałby nawet na własny artykuł na Wikipedii. Zachowałam ten wianek, który mi przygotował. (pokazuje) Piękny, prawda? Muszę tylko sprawić, aby to mogło dalej trwać... I kwitnąć... Niczym kwiaty, które mi podarował. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA, O SIÓDMEJ RANO Pawian: (wychodzi na korytarz i używa megafonu) Drogie i drodzy uczestnik! My teraz bycie w nowy wspaniały świat! Za godzina przygotować się wy do wyjście z ciuchcia! (wyłącza megafon) A teraz Pawianek iść sobie zjeść bananowe koktajl... W PRZEDZIALE PRZEGRANYCH Przegranymi w poprzednim odcinku były Pawiany upite wódką, w skład których wchodzą: Voshy, Rafał, Agata, Xander, Berlin, Claudia. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby w przedziale... Xander: (zdejmuje swoją ultra seksowną, przynajmniej tak on o niej uważa, opaskę z oczu, i rozgląda się) Ej, a gdzie jest Rafał? Voshy: (ziewa i próbuje wstać z podłogi) Gościu, ja tam nic nie wiem. Xander: (szeptem) Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi... Rafał: (wchodzi nagle do przedziału, wyraźnie zdenerwowany) O, siema. Co tam? Już wstaliście. Ja byłem... w łazience. #Agata: Tu się zaczyna dziać coś niepokojącego... Po co ja tu przyszłam?! Ach... no tak, milion. PO ÓSMEJ Sylwia: Ojeju, czemu znów musimy iść przez jakieś trawy? Artur: Nie wiem. Może znowu nam każą się kąpać. Sylwia: To byłoby ciekawe! Artur: Czemu? Sylwia: (delikatnie) W sumie nie wiem... #Sylwia: No co? I tak nic nie powiem! #Artur: Tęsknię za prawdziwą kąpielą w normalnym urządzeniu sanitarnym. Nikt chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, ile różnych przerażających stworzeń pełen bakterii pływa w jeziorach. To niehigieniczne, nieapetyczne i... nie... nie... nieetyczne? Sam już nie wiem... Pawian: My być w Bydgoszcz. Rafał: Kurde, ja wiem, że to nie jest największe miasto w kraju, ale żeby takie coś? Pawian: Ty być cicho i zamknąć jadaczka! Witać was w Bydgoszcz. My teraz być na Sahara. Tutaj być pustynia. Kiedyś tu być żwirownia. I czysta woda, w która raki pływać. Ale to dawno czasy! My teraz przygotować wy do pierwsze zadanie, a potem wyruszać dalej, do centrum, po następne misje. Czerwony: Wspaniałe zadankaaa! (krzyczy z pociągu) Agata: To jakie jest pierwsze zadanie? Pawian: Dobrze, że ty pytać, bo ty właśnie dostać! Pierwsze zadanie... Wy musieć nakręcić teledysk do "Nie ma woda na pustynia"!!! Tutaj, na Sahara! Słynna piosenka polskie! Ty być śpiewać i tańczyć, i maszerować i różne. Być Beata. Reszta sobie weź dla tło dla chodzenie po pustynia. Do dzieło!!! #Xander: Och, jaka szkoda, że nie mogłem się znowu pochwalić swoją muskulaturą w jakimś jeziorku, ale z drugiej strony widok na tarzanie się w piachu przez Agatę to równie miłe doznanie. Agata: A na podstawie czego będę wiedziała, że wygrałam wyzwanie? Pawian: Prostu być! W Bydgoszcz być festiwal Camerimage. My nagrać filmy i pokazać dla publika, które oceniać będą i dawać blask chwała albo nie! Agata: No dobra... (wzrusza ramionami) To reszta osób, które wezmą ze mną udział, to... a nie wiem, obojętnie. Ja nawet nie znam tekstu piosenki...! Pawian: Improwizować! Berlin: Super, żal mi cię! To ja powinnam być gwiazdą i występować na festiwalach, i śpiewać, i wogle! Reklamować różne produkty swoją osobą... Pawian: Berlin mieć już szansa na zostanie gwiazda przed mnóstwo lud w Warszawa i się nie podobać oni występ Berlin! Ty być mieć swoje zadanie potem! Berlin: Świnia jedna... #Berlin: Ja już nawet sama nie wiem, kogo bardziej nie cierpię! Agaty czy tej małpy! W sumie Agata to też małpa... Ale małpę nazwałam świnią... Hm... ja to jestem pojechana na maksa! ---- Czerwony: (w czapeczce reżysera) Och, nareszcie doceni ktoś mój talent wszelaki... Do roboty, dzieciakiii!!! (włącza melodię) Agata: (wyłania się zza góry piasku) Nie ma... Nie ma...! Wody na pustyni...! Bo wypili ją... murzyni? (czołga się) Czołgać się już dłużej nie mam sił... oj, mój tata będzie ze mnie kpił... Czerwony: Tak, dalej! Schodź na dół, przewróć się i bliżej kamery! Agata: Kpił... Kamera przerzuca się. Xander, Mikołaj, Voshy i Rafał kolejno wędrują za Agatą w strojach arabskich szejków i nie tylko. Agata: (śpiewa dalej) Nasza po*ebana eskapada... Deszcz wciąż dla nas nie pada... Xander gapi się na moją dupę... Chcesz zobaczyć jego mózg, to kup lupę... Nie wiem, co już dalej śpiewać ja mam...! Nikt tu porządnie nie traktuje dam...! A nam bardzo mocno chce się pić...! Ale my możemy tylko... gniiiić?! Czerwony: (kieruje kamerę) Agata: (tańczy w dolinie piachu) La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la...! Pustynia wciąga nas niczym... nawet nie wiem co...! Wcale nie lepiej byłoby w... zoo...! Muszę teraz tańczyć tak jak ostatnia głupia, a tego, kto to wymyślił, zamienię zaraz w trupa! La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la! Reszta "aktorów" otacza Agatę. Agata: Tylko piach...!!! Sztuczny piach...! Tylko piach...! Sztuczny piach...! Tylko... piach! Sztuczny, sztuczny, sztuczny... Nie ma, nie ma wody na pustyni, a przed nami jeszcze długi szlak... Zaraz mnie już trafi jakiś szlag... Czemu czołgam bez żadnych szmat? Nie wiem, co już dalej śpiewać ja mam... Nikt tu porządnie nie traktuje dam... A nam bardzo mocno chce się piiić... Ale my możemy tylko... gniiiić! La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la... La, la, la, la, la...! Pustynia wciąga nas niczym nawet nie wiem co...! Wcale nie lepiej byłoby w zoo...! Muszę teraz tańczyć tak jak ostatnia głupia, a tego, kto to wymyślił, zamienię zaraz w trupa! La, la, la, la, la...! Czerwony: To nie jest żaden sztuczny piach, młoda damo! A teraz spójrz się w towarzyszy i zacznij coś szeptać po arabsku uwodzicielsko... Agata: Ale ja nie znam arabskiego! Czerwony: Mam to w duuupie! Agata: (myśli i patrzy na resztę, szepcze uwodzicielsko) Allah akbar... Czerwony: I teraz wydaj "muuuu" jak krowa! Agata: Muuuu...! Czerwony: Magnifique! Pięknie! To będzie hit! Ale pamiętaj, że zwycięstwo zależy od oceny widowni... Agata: Lepiej niech to nie pójdzie na marne... #Xander: (próbuje powstrzymać swój śmiech) Xander: Ktoś tu chyba pobrudził sobie swoją różową sukieneczkę? Agata: (pokazuje mu środkowy palec) JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ, W POCIĄGU Claudia: Kto teraz dostanie zadanie? Pawian: Następne zadanie być dla Astrid. Wysiadka! Berlin: Czy to już centrum...? Chcę zobaczyć wieżowce i inne! Za długo siedziałam w tym pociągu, żeby przegapić takie widoki! Ale by była siara! Pawian: (wącha swój palec) To być Fordon, dzielnica mieszkaniowe. (wyrzuca Astrid ze stojącego pociągu na ziemię) Astrid: To spisek!!! Aua... Pawian: Astrid, ty mieć ważno zadanie. Ty musieć obejrzeć film dokumentalny pod tytuł "Odwieczne tajemnice wszechświata" o budowle w Fordon. Tu ty mieć kaseta. (rzuca jej) Ty musieć obejrzeć gdzieś, gdzie ty znaleźć odtwarzacz i rozwiązać zagadka budowle. Więcej informacji ty poznać w trakcie seans. My cię teraz zostawiać i jedziemy dalej, ty dotrzeć potem do my sama... Astrid: I co, pewnie znowu jakiś romansidło mam oglądać? Ble! Nieinteligentne formy życia wdające się w związki, które poddawane są iluzji uczucia, choć zdają się trwałe, nimi nie są, ponieważ, gdy wszechświat się rozszerza, to więcej miejsca zająć może powstała kolonia, której prokreacja związana z inwazją i której... (nagle pociąg odjeżdża) #Rafał: Najpierw jakiś wyścig tu i tam, a teraz... Co za zadania! I tak sobie dam radę. (uśmiecha się pewien siebie) NA DWORCU GŁÓWNYM Pawian: I w koniec my być w centrum miasto Bydgoszcz. Czas na wyścig do Wyspa Młyńska, gdzie być pierwsze zadanie. Kto pierwszy, ten dostać nagroda! Tu być mapa miasta. Przygotować się. (podaje dwanaście kopii i rozdaje wszystkim, prócz Astrid, która została w Fordonie, i prócz Agaty) Agata: Hej, a co ze mną? Pawian: Ty iść z Pawian! #Agata: NIEEEE! Pawian: My pojechać tramwaj, a oni niech biegać jak szaleni. Będzie Pawianek czekać na Wyspa na zwycięzca! Cel wyścig jest zielona polana przy amfiteatr. Powodzenia, start! NA WYSPIE MŁYŃSKIEJ, PO DŁUŻSZYM CZASIE Rafał: (cały zdyszany) Miało... nie być... wyścigów... (pada na trawę) Claudia: Nawet szybko biegasz, ale już przybyli przed tobą. Rafał: Kto?! Claudia: Mikołaj. Rafał: Dzik! Byłeś pierwszy?! Mikołaj: Haha, nie, pierwsza była Claudia. Claudia: Przyjechałam taksówką, a co. (śmieje się szyderczo) Ze mną się nie wygrywa. Rafał: Ale przecież... Claudia: No przecież nikt nie powiedział, że trzeba "iść pieszo", więc zrobiłam swoje. Czekam na nagrodę. Zasłużoną. A ty, kochaniutki, nie masz tu nic do gadania, bo pilśnij słówko, a wylecisz stąd na zbity ryj. Mikołaj: Laska, ogarnij się! Nie będziesz tutaj nikomu groziła! Claudia: Zrobię, co zechcę. Barczysty: (przybiega i odsuwa Mikołaja od Claudii) Claudia: Co ty robisz?! Przecież poradziłabym sobie! Barczysty...? (widzi go w oddali, mówiącego do Mikołaja) #Claudia: Ten koleś to jakiś bezczel normalnie. Najpierw chciał mnie "obronić" przed kimś, a kiedy mu miałam wygarnąć, to polazł. Co to ma być? Może powinnam była z nim się rozprawić... w końcu przecież stypendium za zdolności fizyczne nie jest za byle co! Pawian: (je banana) Gdzie być reszta? NA GDAŃSKIEJ Sylwia: Nie ma po co się spieszyć, pewnie i tak już ktoś wygrał. Artur: Tak, tego typu zadania są przewidywalne... Wygrywa ten, kto ma najlepszą kondycję. Możemy iść pieszo. Według mapy teraz na południe i potem na wschód. Elizabeth: (stanęła w miejscu, w oddali, tuż przy skrzyżowaniu z Jagiellońską) Mój Boże, jaka piękna ulica! Mogłabym tu zrobić wspaniałe zdjęcie! Berlin: Mogłabym tu zrobić wspaniałe selfie! NA WYSPIE MŁYŃSKIEJ Pawian: Ja zgadywać, że reszta się poddać i iść sobie, nie biec. Zwycięzca być Pawian! Pawian być pierwszy! Przyjechać szybki i wygodny tramwaj. #Agata: Ta małpa rozsiadła się na dwóch siedzeniach. I siedziała tam tym swoim gołym tyłkiem... Współczuję komukolwiek, kto będzie jechał tym tramwajem. Ja już samej sobie współczuję, że musiałam to oglądać... Claudia: A co ze mną?! Pawian: Tak, tak, Claudia wygrać i zdobywać nagroda. A nagroda być... #Claudia: Liczę na jakiś immunitet... Nietykalność. To jest to! Pawian: Nagroda być zadanie dla ty! Tu, na Wyspa Młyńska! O, ja mieć lista...! (czyta do góry nogami) Hmm... Ememem... "Spalić toruń"...? Mikołaj: Ale super! Pawian: Eee, to nie być ta lista... O, już Pawianek mieć! Iść za Pawian! (kieruje się do mariny) To być marina. Przystań. Marina być kiedyś piękna, ale teraz marina być brzydka. Z powodu deszcze i różne inne rzeczy nieprzewidywalne deski drewniane czarne być jak po pożar. Jak po pożar! I trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Ty nie móc zmienić decha ani pomalować nic. Powodzenia! Claudia: (stoi przed budynkiem, bacznie obserwuje) Pawian: Ty móc się poddać. Claudia: O nie, ja się nigdy nie poddam! (podchodzi do mariny i znów ogląda) Obmyśliłam plan. Claudia biegnie w poszukiwaniu najbliższych dresiarzy, a reszta czeka na miejscu w zastanowieniu. Claudia: Hej, chłopaki! Marina na wyspie powiedziała, że wasza stara opala się przy słoneczku gadu-gadu...! Dresiarz nr 1: Jaka Marina?! Idziemy tam! Dresiarz nr 2: Spuścimy jej wpi*rdol! W ciągu dwóch minut wszyscy uczestnicy obserwują, jak marina zamienia się w ruinę. W tle słychać piosenkę Mariny and the Diamonds, "I'm a Ruin"... Pawian: (krzyczy) Ty oblać to zadanie!!! Prezydent miasta: O Boże! Co tu się wydarzyło?! Trzeba to natychmiast wyremontować. Niedługo wybory...! Nie może tak być... (wykonuje telefon) W ciągu następnych dwóch minut marina zostaje odbudowana i wygląda jak nowa. Prezydent: Jest pięknie! (idzie sobie) Claudia: Hahahaha! Wygrałam! Reszta uczestników jest w szoku, łącznie z Pawianem, z wyjątkiem Caroline. #Caroline: Serio? Żarty o twojej starej były modne ponad 10 lat temu... Ja bym to lepiej rozegrała... no przecież! #Claudia: Claudia to wspaniałe imię. Nazwę tak swoje dziecko. A jak będzie to chłopiec, to też je tak nazwę. Jestem genialna! TYMCZASEM W FORDONIE Mieszkanka bloku w Fordonie, pani Helena Kipi-Posromska: To miło, moja droga, że chcesz zapłacić za seans jakiegoś filmiku na kasecie. Wiem, że teraz mało kto takie ma w domu... A mówiłam Jędrzejkowi, że się kiedyś odtwarzacz przyda. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to byłby dobry pomysł na biznes. Wskakuj do domu i obejrzyj sobie spokojnie. Astrid: (mówi przez domofon) Pewnie, że zapłacę! Mam przecież wciąż dwie nerki! PÓŹNIEJ Astrid siedzi spokojnie w małym pokoiku przed starym telewizorem. Włożyła do odtwarzacza kasetę i zaczęła oglądać film. Film z cyklu "ODWIECZNE TAJEMNICE WSZECHŚWIATA". Narrator: Fordońskie budowle są tym, czym mogłoby być połączenie Muru Chińskiego z Bursztynową Komnatą, o ile ktoś coś takiego byłby w stanie wybudować. Nie wiemy nawet, skąd pochodzi słowo "fordon". W żadnym z języków świata nie znajdziemy jego korzeni. Człowiek dotarł na Marsa, lecz nadal geneza powstania budowli fordońskich pozostaje dla niego bezkresną tajemnicą. Wszystko, co wiąże się z tymi budowlami, pozostaje tajemnicą dla współczesnych. Jedynym rozwiązaniem może być ingerencja sił wyższych, takich jak promieniowanie kosmiczne, burze z piorunami, potopy, kosmici. W dzisiejszym programie poznamy jedną z najbardziej fascynujących zagadek Wszechświata. Film przedstawia wielorakie kadry blokowisk fordońskich. Historyk w filmie: Z całą pewnością możemy stwierdzić, iż budowle te pojawiły się tutaj półtora tysiąca lat temu. Zostały zbudowane w czasie jednej nocy najprawdopodobniej, i do tego nocy bezksiężycowej. Narrator: Obecnie nie jest możliwe wybudowanie tak wielkich obiektów w ciągu jednej nocy. Jeżeli nie zrobili tego starożytni Słowianie, to kto? Przy ich budowie zastosowano prawidła matematyczne, nieznane nawet dwa tysiące lat później. Wątpliwe jest, aby dysponowali wiedzą o betonie, a jeżeli nawet, to czy byliby w stanie stworzyć materiał o podobnej trwałości? Architekt w filmie: Ja uważam, że to wspaniałe, że półtora tysiąca lat temu istniała taka kultura, zdolna stworzyć taką technologię jak i wybudować coś takiego jak budynki w Fordonie. Ludzkość przez wiele wieków próbowała osiągnąć ten poziom. Narrator: Już kiedy praprawnuk Pepina Młodego stanął u boku tych budowli, jego żołnierze zastanawiali się, do czego mogą służyć. Kosmolog w filmie: Tak jak zostało już dowiedzione, że na przykład to, co nazywamy piramidami egipskimi, w rzeczywistości było pralnią chemiczną właśnie dla owych kosmitów. Ten tutaj teren odgrywał bardzo poważną rolę stacji przekaźnikowej wiązki promieni, za pomocą której owi kosmici przekazywali sobie energię, komunikowali się, praktycznie regulowali wszystkie dziedziny swojego życia. Otóż przez owe geograficzne ustawienie, topograficzno-geograficzne ustawienie... tych budowli... zbierało się tutaj bardzo silne napięcie, którego się nie da wymierzyć woltami... Wystarczy tutaj przez chwilę pobyć, żeby się zorientować, że to na pewno nie zostało wzniesione po to, żeby tu ludzie mieszkali. To się w ogóle nie nadaje do tego, żeby ludzie tu przebywali na stałe. To nawet widać po chodnikach. Ludzie po chodnikach nie chodzą, tylko po trawie się przemieszczają. Te chodniki są nierówne. Kosmici mieli trudności z istnieniem fizycznym... To napięcie było rozbierane przez dolne partie tych budowli. (wskazuje palcem części budynków) Dolne partie, które obecnie określa się jako wężownice naciagające, ono potem szło do góry, tam dostawało się w ten obszary tych tutaj takich otworów, podobnych do okien, które w rzeczywistości są turboprzywołami, i tymi turboprzywałami napięcie wchodziło przez pory i... różne takie szpary, też bardzo szczegółowo i precyzyjnie umiejscowione wewnątrz. I wychodziło kominami, tam, o góry, tam, o góry, tam, o góry, w postaci częściowej wiązki, czyli podwiązki. Te wszystkie podwiązki łączyły się w stratosferze i już jako promień szły... Narrator: Gdyby przebić tunel pionowo w dół przez całą kulę ziemską, trafilibyśmy w geometryczny środek Pacyfiku. Miejsce to od wieków jest omijane przez żeglarzy... NA STARYM RYNKU Pawian: Kolejne zadanie mieć Elizabeth i Caroline. Elizabeth, ty być pierwsza. Elizabeth: I co mam zrobić? Pawian: Cicho być i dać Pawianek mówić! Elizabeth, ty być pierwsza... Ty być musieć... oświadczyć się Dama z walizką. Elizabeth: Że co?! Pawian: "Kobieta z walizką wędrująca po Bydgoszczy". To być symbol miasto, celebrytka i legenda. Kobieta ubrana na czarny, w ten sam płaszcz, nieważne, czy mróz, śnieg, upał. Spacerować, ciągnąć ze sobą czarna walizka po Bydgoszcz. Tyle być wersja jej życiorys co ludzie w miasto. Nie wiedzieć, co trzymać w walizka. Najwcześniejsze informacje o niej są sprzed 15 lat. Czasem zaczepia inni o dziwne rzeczy i mówić nie wiadomo co... Elizabeth: (przygląda się kobiecie) Pawian: Ty mieć garnitur i pierścionek zaręczenie! Do dzieło! Czerwony: (ubiera Elizabeth trymiga) Voilà! Pawian: Ty wygrać albo przegrać! Wyznać miłość raz dwa! #Sylwia: Ta kobieta była przerażająca. Czarne okulary jak jakaś mafia. Ale elegancko ubrana. Walizka dziwna... Jakieś szpilki. Nawet ładne. Dobrze, że nie dostałam tego zadania. Chyba zabiłaby mnie wzrokiem... Elizabeth: (podchodzi nieśmiało do damy) Proszę pani... (klęka) #Elizabeth: Barczysty chyba wie, że to tylko zadanie, prawda?! Elizabeth: Ja... ja panią kocham. Czy... wyjdzie pani za mnie? Dama z walizką: Pracuje pani w policji? Elizabeth: Nie... Dama z walizką: Pracuje pani w policji. Pracuje. Pani jest prawniczką! Czy ma pani 2 złote na wodę? Elizabeth: Niestety nie. Dama z walizką: Na wodę nie ma, to i na krople do oczu nie. I na bilet. Do Jugosławii. (odchodzi pomału) Elizabeth: Proszę pani, chcę się pani oświadczyć! Dama z walizką: Chce pani zostać biskupem... (idzie) Pawian: I ślub nie być. Oblać zadanie. Elizabeth: Co to w ogóle za zadanie?! Przecież się jej oświadczyłam! Czy to moja wina, że nie jest lesbijką?! #Elizabeth: Ta kobieta... Nie rozumiem... Gdzie ona chodzi, po co? Mam nadzieję, że jej niczym nie uraziłam... Pewnie nie... Mam nadzieję... Pawian: W sumie nie. Zastanowić się Pawianek potem. Czas na Caroline. Caroline: (stanowczo) Jestem gotowa. Co mam zrobić? Pawian: W Bydgoszcz być problem z samochody w Stare Miasto. Dużo samochody wjeżdżać na deptaki i na Stary Rynek, a piesi nie móc swobodnie chodzić i zwiedzać, i tak dalej. Ty musieć zablokować samochody bebe i nie pozwolić one wjechać. Caroline: Ło... To mi przygotowałeś. Poradzę sobie! Pawian: Ty musieć wytrwać godzina. Pilnować ty być przez pan czerwony bez gacie. Czerwony: Czooołem! Pawian: A teraz zadanie dla Artur! Słuchać uważnie. Artur: (nieśmiało) No słucham... Pawian: (czyta) Przed wieki w zamek w Bydgoszcz mieszkać zły kasztelan Karolus wraz z córka Angelika. Ojciec bać się, że dziewczyna wyjść za mąż, więc on ją zamknąć w zamkowa wieża. Pewien dzień, po powrót z wygrana bitwa, przyprowadzić on do lochu młody i przystojny książę Jarosław. Angelika pójść w noc do lochu do przybysz. Zakochać się. Angelika przynosić Jarosław jedzenie i piciu, a potem ten wydobrzeć i poprosić o uwolnienie z loch. Angelika wypuścić on, a on obiecać, że wrócić i wziąć ślub później. Po długi czas Angelika doczekać się. Jarosław przybyć z rycerze swoje po ukochana. Rozpocząć się długa bitwa. Młodzieniec być zabity przez pewien rycerz. Angelika chcieć się zemścić i zadać cios w plecy miecz tajemniczy rycerz. On też umrzeć. Koniec bitwy. Angelika później odkryć, że zabić ona swój ojciec. Zrozpaczona uciec do rzeka Brda. Od ten czas ona przychodzić na zamek jako zjawa i chodzić między komnaty szukać ukochany i płacz. Artur: Ja mam to zapamiętać...? To jakaś legenda? Pawian: Ty iść do zamek, znaleźć i spytać Angelika, czy woleć pieski, czy kotki. To być proste zadanie. A teraz my iść dalej. Zadanie dla... Coosack! Coosack: Tak? Pawian: (podchodzi do odpowiedniego miejsca przy ulicy Farnej) Tu kiedyś być kościół. Legenda głosić, że podczas rozstrzeliwania przez niemieckie ludzie 9 wrzesień 1939 rok na ściana kościół odbić się ręka ksiądz, który być zastrzelony. Niemcy nie móc w ogóle ślad ręka zetrzeć. To być ważny znak dla polskie ludzie i hitlerowce postanowić zburzyć cały kościół! I bum, nic tu nie być teraz. Poza piękna osoba Pawian teraz... (uśmiecha się) Teraz ty musieć trzymać ręka przez trzy godziny w jedno miejsce na niewidzialna ściana, bez ruch wcale! Pilnować ty być przez czerwony pan bez spodni, po skończenie zadanie Caroline. #Coosack: Udawanie rozstrzeliwanego księdza przez Niemców! Co to za germanizacja czy coś! Niech tylko mój tata się dowie! Skopie tyłek temu Pawianowi, a ja będę mógł sobie pograć w gałę. Pawian: I teraz Xander. Xander: Co mnie czeka? Pawian: Ty iść na Babia Wieś. To nie być daleko. Tam być specjalne miejsce, gdzie ty musieć utworzyć łańcuch baby. Kobiety łańcuch. One stać blisko siebie i trzymać się za ręce. Tylko one! A ty musieć to organizacja! #Agata: Niczym łańcuch bałtycki... Ciekawe... Nie, żeby mnie zadanie tego głupka obchodziło, czy coś! PÓŹNIEJ, NA PLACU KOŚCIELECKICH Pawian: Mikołaj widzieć ten kościół? To być dawna fara ewangelicka! Świątynia ta być najwyższy budynek w Bydgoszczy! Przynajmniej być aż do ukończenie budowa pewien wieżowiec... Ale ty mieć zadanie! Szczyt wieża kościół wznosić się na wysokość 75 metry. Ty musieć wejście na szczyt! Wejście i potem machanie, aż Pawianek zobaczyć ty. Barczysty: (szok) Elizabeth: (spogląda na Barczystego) Mikołaj: Spoko! NA RYBIM RYNKU Pawian: Sylwia!!! Czas na ty!!! Ty mieć ważne zadanie! Sylwia: Ojeju, jakie? Pawian: Widzieć ty ten przystanek tramwaj wodny i czekający pasażerowie turyści z Japonia? Sylwia: Widzę... Pawian: Ty musieć iść za stery ten tramwaj wodny i dopłynąć do... Hm... chcieć łatwo czy trudno? Sylwia: Łatwo!!! Pawian: Więc trudno. Ty musieć dopłynąć do przystanek Gwiazda. Ty być musieć poprowadzić ten stateczek od Rybi Rynek przez rzeka Brda, potem wpłynąć do Kanał Bydgoski i przepłynąć przez trzy śluzy! I Japonia ma być szczęśliwa! 6 przystanków, rejs na ciebie czekać! Sylwia: (mdleje) NA STARYM RYNKU Caroline: (stoi na jednym z czterech wjazdów na Stary Rynek) Nie przejedziesz tu, gościu. I tyle. Koleś: Kim ty jesteś, by mówić mi jakieś zakazy?! Mam furę zajebistą, bom kupił! I muszę pokazać tym głupim Polaczkom, którzy się tu zbierają, że ja jestem pan. I ja tu przyjadę moim super autkiem poszpanować i tyle. I będę głośno grał muzę, i opony będą mi piszczeć... I w ogóle będzie git! Caroline: Zjeżdżaj mi z oczu i to z piskiem opon poza rynek, bo ci pokażę, kto tu rządzi! Koleś: Idiotka! Mogę cię rozjechać! Caroline: (zaczyna warczeć) Koleś: (cofa auto) Szajbuska!!! To pewnie jakaś pokroju tej z walizką!!! Spie*dalam stąd!!! Caroline: I wszystkich swoich ziomków samochodziarzy lepiej ostrzeż! Czerwony: Och, droga Caroline... ŚWIETNIE CI IDZIE!!! Tylko że, zauważasz, kochana, iż... SĄ TU TEŻ INNE AUTA!!! Caroline: (biegnie do innego podjazdu) O nie! Pan: Co stoisz na ulicy, nędzna panno?! Gdzie twoi rodzice?! Nie nauczyli cię szacunku dla samochodu?! Czy ty może samobójczyni jakaś?! Won na most jakiś, a nie tu! Caroline: Nie wjeżdżaj na rynek! Tu są piesi, to ma być deptak, zobacz, ile ludzi tu chodzi! Nie musisz tu jechać! Pan: Jak sobie chcesz. (skręca gdzie indziej) Caroline: Wow, to było proste... Czerwony: To się rozejrzyyyj...! Caroline: (widzi nadjeżdżający samochód na swoim wjeździe oraz dwa inne samochody wjeżdżające gdzie indziej) Przecież się nie roztroję!... PRZY PLACU KOŚCIELECKICH Mikołaj: (próbuje wspiąć się po ścianie na sam dach) Wow, jak asasyn... Haha! NA BABIEJ WSI Gienia Bezwątpienia: No, chłopcze, i co mi obiecałeś partyjkę szachów ze mną, skoro i tak ze mną nie wygrasz! Ja już mam doświadczenie w branży! Całe sto lat! Ha, stuknie mi! Już za miesiąc! Ha! Xander: Tak, proszę pani... Proszę tu stanąć, o tutaj. Proszę chwycić tę drugą panią tutaj, za rękę... Diana Porąbana: O, Gienia! Ty tu?! Co ty tu robisz?! Chcesz mi zabrać tego młodzieńca! To ja znajdę nowego dziadka dla moich wnusi! Ty się w to nie mieszaj! Gienia: I ja tej wywłoce ręki trzymać nie będę! Nie złożyła mi życzeń na imieniny dwanaście lat temu! Diana: Kto by chciał mieć takie porąbane imię jak twoje! Gienia: I kto to mówi, Porąbana?! Diana: Ja przynajmniej mówię normalnymi zębami, a nie tą szczęką paskudną, której nawet umyć porządnie nie umiesz! Gienia: Dobrze, że czego innego nie mam sztucznego, tak jak ty! Xander: O rany... #Xander: Rozglądam się po okolicy, a tu w zasadzie same starsze panie... A ta ulica wcale nie jest krótka! Muszę to jakoś wygrać... NA MOŚCIE STAROMIEJSKIM Rafał: Co z nami?! Berlin: Heloł, włacha! Co ze mną?! Chcę mieć już zadanie zrobione i z głowy! Pawian: Widzieć wy ta rzeźba nad rzeka? To być Przechodzący przez rzekę. Rafał: No i? Pawian: Rzeźba przedstawiać młody mężczyzna z przepaska na biodra i on przechodzić przez rzeka na linia rozpięta nad rzeka, tuż obok symbol miasta, spichrze. Tutaj także odbywać się co rok Mistrzostwa Świata w Przechodzenie przez Rzeka. Rafał... Rafał: Co?! Pawian: Ty przejść przez rzeka na lina! Rafał: Hahahaha... nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę! Pawian: Dziać się. Rusz dupa, bo nie wygrać. Albo wpaść do woda. Filmować ty być przez kamera. Gapie przychodzić i patrzeć! A my iść teraz z reszta do inne miejsce... W DZIELNICY MUZYCZNEJ Pawian: My się znajdować w urocze miejsce, gdzie filharmonia i teatr, i Akademia Muzyczna, i wiele inne rzeczy ciekawe tu być. Tu być dwa wyzwania. Ktoś z was je otrzymać. (mówi do Berlin, Barczystego i Voshy'ego) Berlin: Dajże mi coś w końcu, heloł! Pawian: Hm... Berlin mieć zadanie! Berlin musieć udekorować Łuczniczka. Łuczniczka być symbol miasta kolejny i pomnik. Mieć już ponad sto lat! I być goła... Voshy: Haha! Pawian: I ty, Berlin, musieć ona przygotować! Przygotować dobra kreacja. Berlin: Ale zadanie, k'wa! Wygram z palcem w dupie! #Berlin: Nie, żebym sobie wkładała palec gdzieniegdzie, heloooł...! Co ja, jakiś perw czy co?! Pawian: Barczysty. Ty mieć zadanie. Tutaj być plac zabaw. Nie być to zwykły plac zabaw, być tu również instrumenty. Ponieważ to być Dzielnica Muzyczna, tu można melodie wspaniałe tworzyć i dzieła za pomoc instrumenty w plener. Ty musieć piękny utwór stworzyć i potem go prezentować. A teraz, ty, Voshy... Ty być ostatni... PRZED OPERĄ NOVĄ Pawian: Voshy, ty mieć zadanie! Ty musieć stać tu w opera w środek, we wnętrze, i witać goście wchodzący! Być tu festiwal Camerimage. Festiwal filmowy wspaniałość, na który będzie prezentacja teledysk do Nie ma wody na pustyni. Agata: No, w końcu! To mogę sobie wejść do środka i iść na bankiet? Coś zjeść albo wypić...? Pawian: Nie! Ty iść z ja koordynować twoje kolegi i koleżanki! A Voshy... rób to, co trzeba. Wejść do środka i zabawiać gości. Ty być pilnować przez kamera. Elizabeth: A co ze mną? Też tu jestem! Pawian: Tak, ty też iść, bo wy skończyć. Później wy mieć werdykt. Dokąd wy chcieć teraz iść? Do kto? Agata: E... nie wiem, e... Zobaczmy, jak sobie radzi ten frajer Xander! NA BABIEJ WSI Pawian: (głupio tańczy) Pawian być najlepszy prowadzący! A nie głupi łasic! My teraz iść zobaczyć, jak iść Xanderowi zadanie! #Agata: Ten dzień na długo zapamiętam... Miałam wrażenie, że moje IQ przez tego Pawiana spadło mi o połowę. Xander (podchodzi do reszty): No i co, piątka z plusem? (uśmiecha się) Emerytki stały łańcuchem połączone, odmawiając zdrowaśki i inne modlitwy, patrząc ku niebios. Trzymały się za ręce, było ich chyba ze sto co najmniej. Pawian: O... Ty wygrać. #Xander: Ha! To było całkiem sprytne zagranie, nieprawdaż? TYMCZASEM NA STARYM RYNKU Prezydent miasta: I dzięki tej wspaniałej obywatelce teraz wiemy, że samochody na Starym Rynku nie mają racji bytu! Jakiś bydgoszczanin: Przecież macie okna z ratusza na sam rynek, idioci!!! Prezydent: A teraz cieszmy się ciszą i spokojem na naszym wspaniałym placu. (odchodzi) Caroline: Ej, a gdzie jakaś nagroda dla mnie...?! Prezydent: Mieszkasz w Bydzi, kochana? Caroline: Nie, ale... Prezydent: (trzaska drzwiami do ratusza) Czerwony: No cóóóż... I tak wygrałaś zadanie. Caroline: Ta, właśnie! Będzie im łyso! #Caroline: Nie mogłam przecież powstrzymać tych kierowców przed wjechaniem na rynek... Było ich za dużo. Polazłam do ratusza, zaczęłam im grozić, wyjaśniłam, wyperswadowałam co nieco, i tadam. Postawili znak zakaz ruchu. I przez godzinę żadne cacko tu nie wjechało! No poza rowerem, ale to się chyba nie liczyło. Pawian: (przychodzi z Agatą, Xanderem i Elizabeth) Gratulacja! Ty wygrać! Caroline: O, tak! Ej, a nie ma z wami Claudii? Claudia: (przyjeżdża taksówką) Nic o mnie beze mnie! Mówiłaś coś? Caroline: A nie, nic, może poza tym, jak bardzo paskudny jest twój outfit dzisiaj. Claudia: Że co proszę? #Caroline: Muszę ostudzić jej temperament, tak jak zrobiłam to Agacie. I to będzie chyba na tyle. Nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie, więc mnie nie wykopią. Niech same odpadną i tyle. #Claudia: Ona myśli, że mnie to ruszy. Phi. Przecież doskonale wiem, że wyglądam wspaniale, i mam najwięcej pieniędzy przecież, to jak inaczej miałabym się ubierać, jeżeli nie wspaniale, DO CHOLERY?! TYMCZASEM, W OKOLICACH PLACU SOLNEGO, POMIĘDZY PLACEM KOŚCIELECKICH A RYBIM RYNKIEM Artur: No i gdzie jest ten zamek niby?! Tu jest makieta zamku i to tyle! Napisane jest, że zamek został zburzony... Dawno temu... Gdzie tu ma niby być Angelika, w makiecie! Mogłem się tego spodziewać! Tak samo było w Warszawie... Pałac Saski... I ta wstrętna babka, co mnie wyśmiała. Dostaję niemożliwe wyzwania! Jak mam to niby wygrać?! Chyba pora się pogodzić z porażką... totalną... Chociaż w sumie nie. (zauważa jakiegoś chłopaka wspinającego się na szczyt kościoła) Ej, a to co?! (podbiega bliżej) Czy to Mikołaj?! Mikołaj: Juhu, Arturze! (krzyczy z wysoka) Artur: Jeżeli takie zadanie dostał Mikołaj... to co mogła dostać reszta...?! (biegnie gdzie indziej) NA MOŚCIE STAROMIEJSKIM Pawian: To być lepsze niż telewizja! (jeść popcorn) Rafał: (zdejmuje buty, stojąc na platformie, i próbuje wejść na linę, testując ją rękoma) A jak coś mi się stanie?! Pawian: To ktoś cię uratować! Może! #Claudia: Teraz nie ma tego głupiego Jima, to marne szanse... Haha! Wygrana będzie moja! Jak już wszyscy zginą, rzecz jasna... W PARKU KOCHANOWSKIEGO, W DZIELNICY MUZYCZNEJ Edmund Rolada: (zauważa Berlin strojącą posąg Łuczniczki) Och! Wspaniała z ciebie artystka. Oryginalna. Odważna. Czym się interesujesz? Co czytasz? Berlin: Co czytam...? Ee, no ja dużo czytam ogólnie. Lubię dobrą książkę. Edmund Rolada: Dobrą książkę? Berlin: Noo! No rejczel! Ładna oprawa, jakaś fajna okładka... Edmund Rolada: Hm... A co czytasz najczęściej? Berlin: Eee... No wiesz, lekturą, do której najczęściej wracam, jest przepis na ugotowanie zupki chińskiej. (rozgląda się) Gdzie on się podział...? Ja pitole, nie potrzebuję cię! O... (widzi Barczystego niedaleko, jak stoi wśród instrumentów i próbuje coś stworzyć; krzyczy doń) Dajesz, Conchita! PRZED OPERĄ NOVĄ Opera: Ku*wa, nie wejdziesz. Nie ma lipy. Nie w tym życiu ani następnym. Ubierz się lepiej, bo wstyd mi robisz. Wiocha. Voshy: Co ci nie pasuje mój strój? I od kiedy opery gadają?! Opera: Ja tam gadam, a jak inne ścierwa się zachowują, to naprawdę nie jest moja sprawa. Twój strój to totalne bezguście. Jakieś sportowe pierdoły, i to jeszcze podróbki. Ale co mnie to. Wiesz co, ucz się ode mnie. Ja jestem piękna. Bez względu na to, czy lato, czy zima. Bez względu na to, z której strony patrzą, robią zdjęcia. No i majestatyczna. I ludzie mnie kochają, na to zasłużyłam. Śpiewają mi nawet sto lat. Ty na takie cuda nie zasłużyłeś, sorry. Voshy: Słuchaj, opera, ja mam zadanie, które muszę wykonać... i to tyle. Opera: Ubierz się!!! Pozbądź się tego świństwa. I to migiem, bo w przeciwnym razie... Wiesz. Zniewaga krwi wymaga. Voshy: I co mi możesz zrobić? Opera: Jestem satanistyczną operą, jakich wyjaśnień jeszcze oczekujesz, śmiertelniku? Voshy: (zdejmuje wszystkie ubrania) Poświęcę się. Opera: No to już lepiej, ale ja przecież żadnych TEGO typu wydarzeń, na które twój "strój" by był stosowny, nie organizuję... Przyjęłabym cię w swe ramiona, ale nie wiem, co na to moja przełożona. Znajdź inny sposób, to pogadamy. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę wrócić do ciekawszych czynności, na przykład obserwowania swojego odbicia w lustrze wody wspaniałej rzeki Brdy, nad którą przyszłam na świat. Żegnam. NA STARYM RYNKU Czerwony: Coś słabo ci idzie, co? Coosack: (stoi w miejscu, cały spocony, trzymając ręce w pozycji poziomej nieruchomo) Ja... muszę... Czerwony: Już niedłuuugo koniec! Coosack: Kurde! (z dumą) To ile już trzymam ręce w tej pozycji? Czerwony: Dopiero pięć minut. TYMCZASEM W FORDONIE Helena Kipi-Posromska: No, kochana, przyszedł czas zapłaty. Ale zrobiłam ci jeszcze kawę, jakbyś chciała. (otwiera drzwi pokoju) Gdzie jesteś...? (widzi otwarte okno) Astrid: To spisek! Ja znam prawdę! Wreszcie! Muszę rozwiązać tę zagadkę! (błądzi między blokami) Ale jak...? NA MOŚCIE STAROMIEJSKIM Zaczął się zbierać tłum gapiów, chcących obejrzeć wyczyny szaleńca, to znaczy Rafała. Artur: O co tu chodzi? Czemu mój brat naraża się na śmierć?! Pawian: Ty być cicho i oglądać. Móc kibicować! Rafał: (jest na środku linii, próbuje zachować równowagę) Eee...! Artur: (krzyczy) Złaź stamtąd, idioto! Rafał: (spada na linę i przypadkiem siada na nią, chwyta się jej i, trzymając się, stara się przejść na drugą stronę rzeki) W TRAMWAJU WODNYM Sylwia: Eee... (kieruje tramwajem nieudolnie) Teraz przepływamy przez... eee... przez rzekę. No! Eee... I zaraz będzie... A ch*j, i tak nie rozumieją po polsku... Japończycy: (robią zdjęcia) Sylwia: Dobrze, że ta rzeka nie jest jakaś zakręcona... Ej, a do czego jest ten guzik? (naciska) Nagle tramwaj wodny płynie z zawrotną prędkością przed siebie... Sylwia: Nie, nie, nie! Japończycy: (podekscytowani) Uuuuu! Sylwia: E, e...! Mejdej, mejdej! Czy coś tam! A ten przycisk może! (powrót do normalnej prędkości) Fiu... Ej, a co to jest tu? Dopłynęła do jednej ze śluz na trasie, na której czekało na nią śluzowanie... Sylwia: Ja nawet nie wiem, jak się zatrzymać! Co tu się dzieje?! Ratunku! NA SZCZYCIE PEWNEGO KOŚCIOŁA Mikołaj: I oto jestem! Ja, Miki, zdobywca! (ogląda panoramę miasta) No, zadanie zaliczone! A gdzie małpiszon...? NA MOŚCIE STAROMIEJSKIM Rafał: (po przejściu przez rzekę radośnie idzie do uczestników) To nie było takie trudne! Może kiedyś wystąpię tu w tych mistrzostwach... Pawian: Rafał wygrać. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego. Ale wygrać. My już mieć zwycięzcy i przegrańce! Prawda? (patrzy na Czerwonego) Czerwony: Tak, ten dzieciak w ogóle nie umie się skupić... Coosack: Gdybym miał piłkę ze sobą, to może by mi się udało! Rafał: To nieważne! Ważne, że teraz ja wygrałem. A jak ci poszło? (podchodzi do Artura) Artur: Głupcze! Jak mogłeś się zgodzić na coś takiego?! (widoczne łzy na policzkach) Rafał: Przecież miałem wygrać, i wygrałem. O co ci chodzi? Artur: Tak?! A gdyby coś ci się stało, to by rodzina mnie obwiniała, że cię nie upilnowałem! Rafał: Braciszku, przecież to ja cię tutaj pilnuję... Pawian: Tak, tak, a teraz Artur powiedzieć, czy wykonać zadanie, skoro przyjść tu. Artur: Ja...? (wyciera łzy) Przecież... Pawian: No mówić! Czy Angelika woleć psy, czy koty? Artur: Eee... No koty! Oczywiście, że koty. Powiedziała to z całą pewnością, wspominając takiego jednego kotka, którego kiedyś miała. Był ponoć cudowny. Pawian: Yyy... Więc ty wygrać. Wygrać zadanie. Ty wiedzieć, czy ona woleć psy, czy koty. Pawianek widzieć kolejne zwycięzce! A teraz Pawian iść zobaczyć, jak tam Mikołaj! Elizabeth: A dowiem się w końcu, czy wygrałam, czy przegrałam? Pawian: A, ty! Ty przegrać. (idzie beznamiętnie w stronę placu Kościeleckich) Elizabeth: Mogłam nie pytać... W TRAMWAJU WODNYM Sylwia: (próbuje coś zrobić z tramwajem wodnym) Żaden przycisk nie działa! Ten gruchot tu stanął i ja już nie wiem, co czynić... Jestem na środku wody! Ej, no raczej się nie utopię przecież, to najważniejsze. Chyba... Japończycy zaczęli się pytać Sylwię o różne rzeczy. Sylwia: Eee...? Yyy... Arigato? Anime? Yaoi? Tokio? Suzuki? Eee... Kawaii? Suki suki..? W DZIELNICY MUZYCZNEJ Berlin: (maluje szminką usta Łuczniczki) No k'wa, teraz wyglądasz jak człowiek, laska. Niby taka chętna jesteś, bo widzę, że jesteś naga. Ale jakoś zareklamować się nie umiesz! Masz, załóż te super vansy. Ukradłam jakiejś lasce, co tu przechodziła. Spierniczała jak posrana! No mówię ci! Tipsami ją postraszyłam, wiesz. Barczysty: (nie wymyśla nic z powodu rozmyślania o stanie Mikołaja, poza jednym, powtarzającym się dźwiękiem) Pawian: (przychodzi z uczestnikami) #Elizabeth: Od tego chodzenia mnie nogi już bolą! Ale tym razem poszłam bardziej zdeterminowana... Elizabeth: (przybiega do Barczystego) Barczysty, jakie jest twoje zadanie? Zrób coś! Nie daj się! Ja już przegrałam, ale... Barczysty zauważa całego zdrowego Mikołaja i przybiega do niego, po czym się mu przygląda, badając, czy nic mu się nie stało. #Elizabeth: Ja już tego człowieka w ogóle nie rozumiem! Ech... może w tym cały jego urok... Pawian: Przegrana!!! A co z Berlin? (podchodzi do niej) Berlin: Joł, krejzolu na maksiara, ogarnij moją stylizację, k'wa. Berlin przedstawia swoje wspaniałe dzieło: posąg Łuczniczki, ubrany w vansy, czerwoną miniówkę, białą koszulkę, z torebką niebieską, i tapetą na twarzy. Berlin: Zajebista, c'nie? Te ciuchy to ja wzięłam z garderoby z teatru obok, czaisz to! Pawian: No dobra, ale to, czy ty wygrać, decyduje nie Pawianek, tylko mieszkańcy... Berlin: Co?! Bydgoszczanie zauważają sprofanowaną Łuczniczkę i pogrążają się w rozpaczy na ten widok... #Berlin: K'wa, cudem uniknęłam pójścia na komisariat jakiś. To znaczy, tak mi mówili, ale ch*jnia z grzybnią, co oni tam mówią. Pewnie chcieli mnie na jakieś wybory super laski wybrać czy coś, jaką ja, k'wa, przecież jestem, heloł! To była świetna metamorfoza, mówię wam! Jakie emocje to są, to ja nie przypuszczałam, o nie. I foteczki żadnej nie zrobiłam...! PRZED OPERĄ NOVĄ Pawian: Co tu robić Voshy?! Voshy: Ja?! Ja stoję przed operą! Próbowałem wejść do środka, ale mnie ta sukwa nie wpuszcza! Opera: Uważaj, kogo nazywasz sukwą, sukwo. Teraz zejdź mi już z drogi, zaraz rozpocznie się ważne wydarzenie, któremu błogosławię i któremu blichtr przywodzę dzięki swojemu pięknu i glorii, chwały, i nie tylko. Pawian: Opera Nova nie być w nastrój na Voshy... Voshy przegrać! Voshy: Dzięki, głupia opero! Pawian: Oj, kolejne przegraństwo... Podsumować trzeba! Jak dotąd wygrać Rafał, Xander, Claudia, Artur, Caroline... i Mikołaj. Oto zwycięzcy. A przegrać Voshy, Berlin, Barczysty, Coosack, Elizabeth... i Sylwia. Sylwia: (z przerażeniem) Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć wody! Żadnej...! Elizabeth: Co się stało? Sylwia: Jak to co! Tramwaj wodny przestał działać! Wołałam o pomoc, przybyli jacyś ratownicy, wszystkich wzięli, potem musiałam się tłumaczyć, skąd mam w ogóle tramwaj wodny, a ja nawet sama nie wiedziałam! To było straszne... I jeszcze przegrałam! (rozpacza) Pawian: Ty przestać! Zostać nam Agata i Astrid. Już teraz Pawianek wiedzieć, że z drużyny Pawiany nie licząc Agata przegrać tylko Voshy. A z Łasice przegrać nie licząc Astrid cztery osoba! Łasice przegrać dzisiaj! (tańczy radośnie) Pawiany góra! My iść teraz na gala Camerimage... Opera: O, nie, a ty niby jak chcesz wejść? W tej okropnej bluzeczce i bez niczego więcej...? Z gołym zadkiem? Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś w ogóle, z afrykańskiej dżungli? Szatanie, daj mi siłę... Mnie taka dusza nie smakuje wcale! Pawian: Pawianek być ważny prowadzący program!!! I teraz my tu być kręcenie reality-show! Pawianek przewodzić ta banda gamoni! Opera: Ojej, program...?! Kamery?! Montaż?! Sława! Jak wyglądam?! Wyśmienicie pewnie, jak zawsze. Proszę wejść, nie ma problemu. Wszyscy spokojnie wchodzą do środka. Izabela Kisio-Skorupa tymczasem, stojąc przed wejściem z reklamówkami kilkoma pełnymi całego swojego dobytku, obserwuje bacznie sytuację. NA FESTIWALU CAMERIMAGE, W OPERZE NOVEJ Uczestnicy siedzą wśród widowni, razem z Pawianem i Czerwonym. Agata: (stresuje się) O, matko... Rafał: Aż tak się martwisz, że przegrasz? I tak nie odpadniesz! Chyba... Agata: Skąd! Martwię się tym, że zaraz moją twarz będzie widać tyle osób... Niemal pijaną, całą w piachu, zmęczoną, rozkojarzoną... Rafał: (sarkazm) Rzeczywiście, to kłopot... Tyle samo osób będzie widzieć natomiast mój tyłek. W sali gasną wszystkie światła... Agata: Dobra, cii! --- Seans kończy się oklaskami widowni, którzy z grzeczności klaszczą po każdym spektaklu. Pawian: My wychodzić! Agata: Co? Już? Nie ma żadnej... opinii...? Recenzji...? Czegoś?! Komentarz...! Elizabeth: Dobrze było, nie przejmuj się! Pawian: Pawianek nie potrzebować takie rzeczy. Agata wygrać zadanie! Być oklaski, być film. Być wygrana. Uczestnicy wychodzą z sali, po czym opuszczają budynek. Voshy tymczasem kłóci się z Operą. Czerwony: (szepcze Pawianowi) Pawian: A, i my dostać pieniądze za ten film! Brawo, Agata! Agata: O Boże, wygrałam jakieś pieniądze?! Pawian: Tak! I Pawian je spożytkować! Pawianek musieć iść na emerytura... Pawian iść sobie na urlop i na zasłużone odpoczynek! Pawian być mieć wakacje... Praca prowadzący być męczenie! I Pawianek wyruszać już teraz! #Agata: Przecież to ja je wygrałam...?! #Berlin: Jaka siara, heloł! Dokąd ta małpa chce iść? To ja powinnam wyruszyć do Dubaju i Nowego Jorku, i Tokio, i Paryża, i wszystkich stolic mody właściwie i fajnych miejsc, i wogle! A on to dokąd? Do Afryki chyba na drzewa wskakiwać i już, k'wa. Ja pitole... Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy, k'wa. Ludzie cierpią. Są niedoceniani... brzydcy, głupi... nieudacznicy. No i co ja mogę zrobić? Mogę jedynie im współczuć, ot co. Elizabeth: No, a co z wynikami...? Co z eliminacją? Co z Astrid?! Pawian: A, wyniki jakieś... Pawian rozumie. Potrzebować zastępca! My musieć poszukać jakiś prowadzący. Izabela: Witam państwa bardzo serdecznie! Yyy... Eee... Ja... Ja się nadaję! Chcę pracować w biznesie i showbiznesie, to jest odpowiedź na zadawane mi pytania. I żeby nie było, że nie mówiłam. Art end biznes. I ja myślę, że yyy trafiłam na właściwych eee ludzi. Na właściwe miejsce. Bo jestem PR menadżer, i rentgen, i moda, i służba zdrowia...! Pawian: Pawianek nie myśleć, że to znalezienie tak szybko! Ty być na zastępstwo! (bierze walizki i biegnie na tramwaj) Claudia: WTF? Co tu się odjaniepawla? Izabela: No dobrze, a gdzie kamera? Proszę na mnie, o! No pięknie! I teraz ja mam władzę? Dobrze... No w końcu coś wyjdzie, ja myślę. Był Piekielny Hotel, był ten, jak mu tam, co to tam miało... eee... eee... Hm... Aha, smart line Modowy Rentgen. A teraz co? Nareszcie! Miał być Anielski Hotel, ale ten projekt... eee... jest w trakcie. Się toczy. To potem. Teraz herbatka ISIS. Najlepsza herbata Bliskiego Wschodu. Przepyszna, polecam. Berlin: Kto ty jesteś i co ty chcesz sobie i ludziom udowodnić, hę? Izabela: Co tu się odpierdala?! Szczeniaku, naucz się szacunku! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz...? Nie wolno! Chcielibyście wszyscy takie gały mieć i tacy być, i tak wyglądać. Sorry. Ja zawładnę tym programem. #Sylwia: To było jakieś szalone... Nawet nie wiem, jak to opisać. Izabela: Proszę państwa, ja potrzebuję pieniądze i mieszkanie w Warszawie. Ponad 600 osób chce być moimi znajomymi na Facebooku, a ja na pisanie nie mam czasu. Potrzebuję pieniądze, potrzebuję zarabiać, bo muszę płacić, nie rozmawiać. Byłam niedawno w Warszawie... Brałam udział w czterech castingach do reklamy na babcię. I mnie nie wzięli. Bo nie wiem co, wyglądam na 40 lat czy co? Ale ja potrzebuję pieniądze. Piszę, śpiewam, pracuję w BIZNESIE, KULTURZE I SZTUCE. Robię program. Nawet koszulki mam, to dobra kolekcja. AMAZING IZABELA. Ale do rzeczy. Patrzcie państwo! Potrzebuję sponsora, inwestora, przyjaciela. Nie dyskusji. Kiedy się bawimy, to bawimy, a kiedy pracujemy, to pracujemy i coś robimy. Płacimy, mieszkamy i zarabiamy pieniądze. Izabela rozejrzała się dookoła. Izabela: Już jest późno, muszę zrobić dzisiaj artykuł w moim magazynie Rzetelnym Okiem Izabeli. To jest tak jak Party yyy internetowe. Może najpierw przedstawię się wszystkim, ale już co nie co wiecie przecież! No i chyba każdy mnie zna! No to zaczynamy, proszę państwa. Witam w programie. (czyta napis na kamerze) PORAŻKA TOTALNYCH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW. Jestem biznes łomen, jestem służba zdrowia i jestem... eee... Mam kilka zawodów! Chodzę do kasyna, tam też pracuję czasami, w sensie zarabiania pieniędzy. Bo kasyno to jest też praca! Nie wiem, robię różne rzeczy... Yyy... Żeby być, żeby żyć, żeby funkcjonować. I nie chcę się zajmować tym, czym się nie powinnam zajmować. Chcę się zajmować eee swoją pracą, PR manager, i nie tylko. Zresztą, jestem chyba najlepszym PR menadżerem, jak widać, bo niejaka Rafalala się wypromowała na mnie jak nie wiem co... Żadnych butelek nie sprzedaję, tylko po prostu znajomy powiedział, że nie idą syfony do wody gazowanej, i udowodniłam mu, że idą. Stanęłam na promenadzie ot tak po prostu, żeby mu pokazać, że to dobry produkt, że można to sprzedawać. Nawet proponowałam mu sprzedaż w hipermarketach, bo mam trochę znajomych, którzy prowadzą takie rzeczy, bo można było to sprzedawać na większą skalę... I tak dalej. Mikołaj: (ziewa) Izabela: I pojawiłam się w Bydgoszczy, na festiwalu Camerimage, prestiżowym, wspaniałym. Miałam wynajęty hotel, ale teraz to nie jest mi już potrzebne. Jestem zdrową, normalną dziewczyną. FAJNĄ osobą. Chcą ze mnie robić jakieś alkoholiczki, pijaczki... To mi się w ogóle w głowie nie mieści, żeby myśleli nad moim życiem! Ja bym mogła w sumie piosenkarką być. Ja bym mogła, bo ja mam dobry głos, ale to nie jest mi potrzebne, nie teraz. Rok temu byłam w Pobierowie, byłam u moich znajomych, którzy powiedzieli, że mają taki produkt. Był to syfon do wody gazowanej... PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ Izabela: Wszędzie, gdzie nie pójdę, tam gdzieś stawiają afery, celowo ustawiane, tylko po to, żeby robić aferę, żeby mnie gdzieś nie wpuścić... Następna prowokacja żadna mnie nie zniszczy. Wiadomo, że ja chciałabym bywać na eventach, bo to są przyjemne spotkania, ważne spotkania. Związane z pracą, modą, pięknem, urodą, muzyką, którą uwielbiam... Przecież ja śpiewam też. Chciałabym nagrać piosenkę. Ale to kiedyś. Ja już grałam w wielu rzeczach. To jest najlepszy zarobek i najlepsza praca tak właściwie, taka, która mnie interesuje. Ostatnio niepotrzebnie wogle zajęłam się Rafalalą, bo to nie mój temat, i nie chcę się tym zajmować, bo to jest odwrócenie uwagi od tego, co jest ważne... Moja rodzina, moja sprawa, odczepcie się. Nie można o wszystkich powiedzieć czegoś. Nikt nie ma prawa oceniać nikogo. Zresztą, co ja będę tu mówić... Wont, odczepcie się. Jak nie pasuje. Najlepiej się zajmujcie sobą i swoimi rodzinami. Jestem przyzwoitą osobą. E chcę pracować, eee, chcę żyć normalnie, chcę jeździć na łyżwach, na rolkach, na łyżwach, chodzić na basen, na fitness... Wogle nie mam na to czasu! Przez tą Rafalalę je*aną i prze prze przez ten cały flesik i różne inne! Co to są za warunki... No każdy by się przejmował, jakby był oskarżany, że... że eee yyy eee, eee eee, do, eee, żeeee eee, re, reee, eee, na przykład, no... Ja powiedziałam, że to jest manipulacja medialna. To jest powód: manipulacja medialna. Skłócają mnie z moją córką. Mam ciągłe kłopoty z yy zapłaceniem za mieszkanie. Mam jakieś, tu mnie nie wpuszczą, ten, te ten projekt nie wyjdzie, tu nie zarabiam pieniędzy, tu dostaję rolę za trzysta złotych czy za pięćset... I y y y eee... Nie mogę się skupić na na pracy, tylko na jakichś aferach, zupełnie mi niepotrzebnych i zupełnie ode mnie niezależnych! Na pewno chciałabym się spotkać z córką. Wogle uważam, że powinnyśmy się spotykać w domu, a na eventach tylko się spotykać. To jest moja córka, ona powinna mnie respektować, powinna mnie szanować. I absolutnie nie powinnam chodzić do niej wyszukiwać takiej okazji, żeby się z nią spoykać... No i na pewno jestem aktorką i byłam aktorką... Przecież yyy dzięki temu Ola jest też aktorką, bo jakieś tam zdolności ma... również i po mnie... A jeśli chodzi o, o promocję, no to ja ją wypromowałam... i ona powinna o tym PAMIĘTAĆ. I wogle w Discovery kiedyś tam carycę zagrałam. Było już kilka poważniejszych do reklam... do reklam wyborczych... Oprócz tego skończyłam fizykoterapię, masaże w Międzyzdrojach, więc jestem kobietą wszechstronną. Drugiej takiej chyba nie ma. Flesik się uwziął na mnie specjalnie, byłam wściekła na to, jestem wściekła. To jest najgorsze, że nasmarują jakąś głupotę, potem to się pojawia w mediach... i to źle rzutuje na moją pracę, yyy, powinni się ludzie cieszyć, że chcę PRACOWAĆ, chcę WSPÓŁPRACOWAĆ, a nie szkalować, szyderczo atakować, robić afery! Chciałabym normalnie widywać się z córką, przebywać z córką... Jeść kolację, spotykać się od czasu do czasu, w święta. Posłuchać jej rady, ona mojej. Niektóre rzeczy mogłybyśmy coś omówić... Ale nie ma tak. Podsumowując... MOJA CÓRKA TO DEBILKA. NISZCZY MATKĘ, RODZINĘ I SIEBIE. Wszędzie panuje cisza. Izabela: Kto jak nie ja powinna na takich galach bywać, spotykać ludzi... z branży, i prowadzić ten program? Teraz pójdziemy do mojego pokoju. Ja mam pokój? Mam, na pewno. Proszę mnie kierować. Czerwony: Och, pani Izabelooo! Pociąg jest naszym domem... Izabela: Pociąg? Pendolino? W 3 godziny do Gdańska się jedzie. Niesamowite! Kiedyś się całą noc jechało do Sopotu. A swoją drogą pomyślałam, że to geniusze, którzy układają ten rozkład jazdy tych szybkich pociągów i go realizują, że z taką prędkością nie ma kolizji i wszystko jest dograne z Europą. (poprawia sobie włosy) Czerwony: Och, tak, w rzeczy samej! PÓŹNY WIECZÓR, W POCIĄGU Izabela: (pisze na tablecie, na swoim Facebooku) "I bylam na Camerimage...... I poznalam ludzi ktorzy powiedzieli, ze maja program, ktory potrzebuje PRZYWODCY. osoby ktora sie zna na RZECZY . a ja mowie NO Jestem. przybylam do nich i pomagam. robie Swoj program w zasadzie. sie nazywa PORAZKA TOTALNYCH UZYTKOWNIKOW. prosze ogladac i subskrybowac i wogle. Ja tam wystepuje , i to jest dobra rola. i to takze Moj program w zasadzie .Pozdrawiam .Izabela . Rzetelnym Okiem Izbaeli" Elizabeth: (wtrąca się) Pani Izabelo. Jest nasza jedna uczestniczka, która nie została oceniona. I ona gdzieś została, nawet nie wiemy gdzie... Potem ktoś z nas będzie musiał być wyeliminowany... Izabela: Dobrze, dobrze. Ale najpierw niech sobie popatrzą i zastanowią się czubki. (patrzy do kamery) Przepraszam was, że jestem aż tak zajebista... #Elizabeth: (facepalm) Izabela: Napisałam artykuł do swojego magazynu, a jest już tak późno! Teraz pewnie o tej porze jakieś powtórki Ukrytej Prawdy. Może leci jakiś odcinek na TVN ze mną... Prawda jest tylko jedna. A jutro nowy dzień. Proszę spać. NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Izabela: Piękny pokój. Genialny. Chociaż nie wiem, po co tu te banany, ale nie wiedziałam, że takie luksusy. JA się zdrowo odżywiam, po swojemu, więc niepotrzebne mi jakieś dokarmianie, bo to pewnie trucizna zresztą od Pudelka albo Norberta albo Rafalali albo Aleksandry, albo... No różne! Jednak wytrzymam. Co prawda pociąg gówniany, ale to można zmodernizować. Ja rozumiem takie rzeczy. Mam tyle lat, doświadczenie w branży, że wiem, że nie zawsze jest idealnie. I wogle wiem, że należy akceptować niedoskonałości. No poza moją córką. (wychodzi z pociągu, z gracją, jak zawsze) Ogląda okolicę. Izabela: I oświadczam, że nie zdążyłam na Elle Awards 2015 nie dlatego, że jestem jakaś, ale bo miałam przeprawę z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi. I może nie warto zaszczycać ich swoją osobą i swoją obecnością... A że pobiłam ochroniarza na Telekamerach, oszczerstwo. Ale co ja poradzę? Połowa ludzi w Polsce to debile. Z moją córką włącznie. Claudia: To my może już stąd pójdziemy gdzieś? Proszę... (udaje grzeczność) Nie będę po tych kamieniach w szpilkach przecież chodzić! Izabela: Prosić... Proszą... To mi przypomina taką sytuację. Aleksandra pisze list do świętego Mikołaja. Ja do niej mówię, że Mikołaj nie istnieje, ale ja istnieję. I jej prezentu nie dam, bo była niegrzeczna. Wylała sok na podłogę. Jak tak można? Musiałam sprzątać, a co ja, niewolnica Isaura jestem, żeby sprzątać podłogę czyjąś? To była jej podłoga, a nie moja. Ja mam czyste podłogi. Dbam o to, to problemu nie ma i syfu. Hieny, nie ludzie, syf robią, to potem tak mają. Ona się wkurzyła i zamknęła drzwi. Na klucz. Później jej go za*ebałam, bo kto to widział, żeby dziecko się przed matką zamykało w mieszkaniu, no chore. Nieważne to już, bo wtedy właśnie byłam zajęta kończeniem edukacji i nie miałam czasu na patrzenie, czy drzwi są zamknięte, czy nie. A byłam dobrą matką! Musiałam wtedy jechać do Szczecina, do brata, bo prosił o mycie okien dla Jezusa. A ja do niego mówię: PASZKWILU, WONT, BO JA CI OKIEN SMAROWAĆ NIE BĘDĘ PUMEKSEM, MASZ RĘCE, MASZ NOGI, RÓB TO NAWET JĘZYKIEM, JA SIĘ ZAJMUJĘ, SAMOREALIZUJĘ, KSZTAŁTUJĘ, ZARABIAM, BO KOBIETA PRACUJĄCA JESTEM, A TY TO GÓWNO. I od tamtego momentu problemu nie miałam, dopóki nie poprosił, żebym posprzątała mu dywan. No mówiłam mu, że przecież coś mówiłam, a on głupio, że ja o oknach mówiłam, nie dywanach... No to się zlitowałam i posprzątałam, ale nie wiem, po co, bo nic z tego nie dostałam. NIE JESTEM CHARYTATYWNA DZIAŁALNOŚĆ. Powinien był iść do pie*dla, tam gdzie inne niewyrobienia ludzkie. Ja już dłużej z idiotami nie wytrzymam. Bo ja obieżyświat jestem, chłonę wszystko wokół, i moje ciało, i umysł, one działają cały czas. Kapitał ludzki musi być dobry, a nie zły. Ale nagle przychodzi znów Ola i do mnie z listem do Mikołaja. List do świętego Mikołaja, ch*ja je*anego, k*wa, co nie istnieje, bo jakieś idioty go wymyśliły, żeby MNIE maltretować. To pewnie sprawka flesika albo Pudelka albo Aviko Providenta albo innych chamów światowych. No i ona w końcu mówi o tym liście, no i ja tak myślę, i nie wiem. I mówię jej. Że nie. A ona pyta czemu. A ja: No bo nie. I się temat skończył. I ona w końcu dorosła, i ja doszłam do wniosku, że czas leci. Gaśnie jak zapałka, k*rwa. Dlatego muszę pomyśleć nad eliksirem młodości, co będę żyła wiecznie, będę zarabiała PIENIĄDZE i nie będę musiała o problemach takich rozmyślać. Bo po co mam się denerwować? Chcę się wogle nie denerwować, niepotrzebne mi denerwowanie się. Bo jestem przyzwoitym człowiekiem i jeszcze do tego program prowadzę! Rozejrzała się wokół. Odkryła, że została sama, wszyscy sobie poszli poza tory kolejowe. Izabela: Uciekli. Niczym moja córka. Córka, bo jak szczur uciekła z niedawnego spotkania prezentacji kalendarza Kasi Paskudy, kiedy rozmawiałam ze Sławkiem Oborskim, fryzjerem, który czesał wszystkie kobiety do tej sesji zdjęć. Choć dałam jej wszystko i wychowałam, wykształciłam, i jestem mamą, nawet szacunku od niej nie mam. Albo pracowałam z dzieciakami, jeździłam na kolonie, i ona też tam była. Była i co chwilę kupę robiła. Bo miała rozwolnienie, bo zjadła zgniłego banana. A ja jej mówię: Ola, dziecko, nie jedz banana, bo będziesz mieć sraję. A ta głupia je i oto, co się dzieje. Inne dzieci się bawią, a ona męki toaletowe! I jak była głupia, tak jest. WIEM, CO MÓWIĘ, BO JESTEM JEJ MATKĄ. ULTRAMATKĄ, jakby nie patrzeć! Taka to rodzina!... Jej ojca wykształciłam, biorąc drugi etat i dyżury nocne w służbie zdrowia, a pracowałam w rentgenie, audiologi, i na sali operacyjnej, robiąc zdjęcia rentgenowskie i badania EKG, i EEG, i AUDIOLOGI... W CIĄGU DNIA, NA WYSPIE MŁYŃSKIEJ Izabela: Piękne miejsce. Ładne. Zadbane. Bydgoszcz. I ja wiem, że warto być i żyć, i spotykać się z ludźmi, którzy widzą, wiedzą, i pamiętają, jaki jest mój dorobek życiowy, a także jak wykonuję swoją pracę i jakie mam do niej podejście. Czasami w cichości, czego nikt nie widzi... To są z reguły prawdziwi przyjaciele, bo praca umysłowa to JEST ważna praca. I trzeba ją właściwie docenić, i sowicie wynagrodzić... Proszę o wodę. Agata: (przynosi szklankę wody) Izabela: (bierze wodę i zaczyna wołać) Chce ktoś sobie zrobić ze mną zdjęcie? (nie widzi chętnych) To jest jakaś głupota, jakaś gównażeria, moim zdaniem! Ale... (do kamery) Ja jestem Izabela Kisio-Skorupa, to państwu przypomnę. Mam szlacheckie nazwisko i piękne imię, a nie Mama Kisio żadna ani Babcia Dziecka Oli Kisio, a moja rodzina to senatorowie z Nowego Targu i pochodzę od Kossaków. I krewną Szymborskiej Wisławy pani jestem i nie tylko... Handle zagraniczne. W górach i nad morzem. Pobierowo. Szczecin. Międzyzdroje. Warszawa. I Bydgoszcz. A Oscara to ja powinnam dostać już w kilku dziedzinach. I jak wy śmiecie się tak zachowywać, świecie? W obliczu mojej krewnej, noblistki? Kamera się przesuwa, aby pokazać otoczenie. Izabela: Halo, gdzie kamera! O, tutaj. Jestem. Dzień dobry. I tak jak mówiłam... Hm. W sumie możemy zmienić nazwę tego programu na "Rzetelnym Okiem Izabeli". No bo nie dość, że mam rzetelne oko, to jeszcze nim patrzę. I widzę. I patrzę na wszystko, co tu się dzieje, na ludzi... No ktoś musi to zrobić, a kto jak nie ja. Drugiej takiej to na świecie nie ma! Santa Madonna. Berlin: K'wa... Izabela: Kyrie Elejson, dziecko! Jak śmiesz wogle tak się zachowywać?! Zero szacunku? Chciałabyś tak mieć jak ja, co?! (wstaje z fotela) Izabela przechodzi się po Wyspie Młyńskiej... Izabela: Witam państwa. Oświadczam państwu, że nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie łączyć z paszkwilami, które wymyślają co niektóre osoby, o których wiecie, że jest to celowe. Oświadczam również, że PRACUJĘ. Mam firmę Art End Biznes Handel Usługi i Pośrednictwo i muszę się utrzymać. Dlatego przyjmuję płatne zlecenia, bo mam też płatności. To jedno z nich na dodatek. A jeżdżę do Warszawy, gram, robię reportaże, promuję siebie i artystów, którzy są godni uwagi. Pracuję w publicity. Organizuję eventy i wernisaże, i rożne spotkania. Mam swój program, który chcę pociągnąć. I nie jeden, a więcej. Udzielam się na publicznym i prywatnym profilu, na którym promuję, wyrażam swoje opinie i swoje zdanie, a że jestem znaną osobą i z zasługami, liczą się z MOIM zdaniem. Jeżdżę na festiwale i eventy za swoje pieniądze. Nikt mi nie płaci za to ani za hotele, ani mnie nikt nie utrzymuje. Podróże też kosztują... Po to, żeby zagrać w Ukrytej Prawdzie 300 złotych polskich musiałam zapłacić. Hotel, życie, kawa, nauczyć się tekstu i wydać 150 euro na podróż, bo wracałam z Holandii, a był strajk kolei i transportu w Amsterdamie, więc dojazd, hotel i samochód musiałam zapłacić sama i JAKIM PRAWEM TACY LUDZIE jeszcze mówią że mnie nie wpuszczą? Wpuszczą, nie wpuszczą... DOMAGAM SIĘ SZACUNKU I ZLECEŃ, DOTĄD NIKT MI NIE PŁACIŁ, W BRANŻY, ŻEBY OŚMIESZAĆ, TO, CO DAJECIE MI ZAROBIĆ, JA ZAPŁACĘ. NIE BĘDĘ WYKONYWAĆ INNYCH PRAC, TYCH, KTÓRE MI SUGERUJĄ, ŻEBY UTRZYMAĆ SIĘ W TEJ BRANŻY. Jakim prawem, jak nic do tego nie dołożyliście?! Rafał: (śmieje się) Barczysty: (opala się) Izabela: Oświadczam, że nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie zaczepiać i inwigilować ani moją rodzinę. Za zniesławienie i niszczenie mojego dobrego wizerunku i mojej rodziny co niektórzy pójdą siedzieć i będą płacić wysokie odszkodowania! Elizabeth: Pani Izabelo, czy teraz możemy zająć się wynikami? Izabela: Tak, tak, oczywiście. Tylko chwileczkę, zadzwonię do mojej córki! Teraz cicho...! (włącza aparat i nagrywa się) Haj Britnej, kam for Poland. Szoł as jor szoł. Jor dens, jor mjuzik, jor ol! Agata: Dlaczego to ja musiałam podawać tę wodę? Izabela: Proszę o kawę! Artur: (przynosi filiżankę kawy) #Elizabeth: To jakieś niepojęte! Izabela: A co to za plaża tu...? (spogląda na plażę na Wyspie Młyńskiej) Jacyś sportowcy. W siatkówkę gra młodzież... Komu to potrzebne? Rafał: No komuś na pewno... Izabela: Nie można się opalać! I to miejsce przywołuje tyle wspomnień... Międzyzdroje, Pobierowo. Plaża... Norbert je*any. Ale to nie już teraz, nie, nie. Odbudowałam się, zregenerowałam, uciekłam od paszkwili. I teraz... trzeba znaleźć inne, dobre miejsce. Do Myślęcinka! W MYŚLĘCINKU W największym miejskim parku w Polsce, na polanie Różopole, usiadła sobie na kocyku Izabela Kisio-Skorupa. Izabela: Proszę wachlować mnie, bo się stopię, a w ogóle tera proszę mnie nasmarować olejkiem do opalania. Niedaleko siedzi sobie pan, palący papierosy. Izabela: Halo? Co zrobić z tym skunksem, żeby nie palił, bo mi cerę niszczy. I przede wszystkim moje zdrowie... Claudia: Ja się tym mogę zająć, ale... No wie pani. Nie ma nic za darmo. Czy może dostanę jakiś bonus za to? (uśmiecha się) Izabela: Nie jestem żadną lesbijką. Nie mam czasu na to. Claudia: (wzrusza ramionami) Elizabeth: Czy możemy już zająć się werdyktem? Izabela: Tak, tak, oczywiście. Już jesteśmy. Ale skunks też jest. (patrzy) O, idzie. Wspaniale. Genialnie. Fantastycznie. Dobrze, to przede wszystkim. I tego sobie życzę. Żeby było dobrze. Mnie dobrze przede wszystkim, o. I... na pewno nie życzę sobie tego, czego życzyć sobie nie chcę. A życzę sobie przede wszystkim pieniędzy. To tak, żeby była jasność. Pięknego portretu życia, tego bym sobie też życzyła. Ale wy życzcie mi PIENIĘDZY przede wszystkim. Żeby kupić mieszkanie w Warszawie w wieżowcu i godnie żyć, i dbać, i pilnować zdrowia, i BYĆ NIEZALEŻNA. TO NAJWAŻNIEJSZE. Żyć mądrze i zdrowo, fit i sportowo, i spać po nocach. (zwraca się do Elizabeth) To co teraz? Elizabeth: No najpierw była Agata... Nagrała teledysk... Izabela: Proszę pokazać! Ocenię! Jak najbardziej. Ocenię rzetelnym okiem Izabeli. ---- Izabela: Dobrze. FAJNE, jak Riotka. Riotka, riotka... A to... To będzie... Hit lata, a może i Europy, i Stanów. I Francji też... Ty masz do tego predy... predy... predyspo... predyzy... preshafsfd... predya.... premdggf... lfdlfl... preddsffsofgdfkigjsgsgh;gh1310fdsiayjcje... predyspozycje. Agata: Dziękuję, eee... Izabela: Ale ja też mam. Ja byłabym jak Beyoncé. Egzotyczna piękność. W sumie mogłam zostać w Szwecji z właścicielem Ive Rosche, później w Niemczech i we Włoszech najważniejsze... To, że wróciłam z Gallipoli było największym błędem w moim życiu. Elizabeth: No i Agata wygrała wyzwanie. Tak samo jak Rafał, Xander, Claudia, Artur, Caroline, Mikołaj... Caroline: Może jakaś nagroda?! Izabela: Dobrze. Składam gratulacje. Nie wiem za co, ale składam. #Elizabeth: (facepalm) Izabela: A na pewno nie składam swojej córce. Ty tam sobie bądź jak Angelina Jolie. Nie mój interes i sprawa. A Hugo jest tak podobny do mnie przecież. Zaadoptuję go i już. Bo u ciebie to burdel jest i w domu, i we łbie. Proszę o herbatę. Sylwia: (podaje herbatę) Izabela: (do kamery) Najlepsza herbata Bliskiego Wschodu to ISIS. Musicie to spróbować. Naprawdę bomba! (pije) Mm... Przepyszna... Sylwia: Ale to nie jest... (Izabela zatyka jej buzię) Izabela: Nie wiem, co zrobię w najbliższej przyszłości. Na pewno nagram... Yyy, nie wiem no, wystąpię... w jakimś tam serialu. Bo byłam na w castingu. Nie wiem, może wyjadę do Holandii. Albo do Anglii. Najbardziej zależy mi na pieniądzach. Jestem dojrzałą kobietą i potrzebuję tych pieniędzy. Na wszystko! Na mieszkanie, na życie, na wyjazdy, na... o... yyy... eee, na pielęgnację. Na wszystko. Jako dojrzała kobieta. Yyy... Sylwia: Yyy...? (bierze jej dłoń z ust) Izabela: Ja noszę sowę, bo ją lubię. I tyle. To było świństwo straszliwe, że Rafalala mnie oblała kawą. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to już więcej. Miałam robiony taki wywiad na Szlachetnej Kobiecie i to był bardzo ładny, życiowy wywiad... I ona na tym nagrała jakieś bzdury o rajtuzach, o wieprzach. I na to się wściekłam. Wogle to spotkałam się z Rafalalą dwa czy trzy razy... I nawet byłam zadowolona z tych spotkań, bo yyy uważam, że obie jesteśmy takimi ciekawymi, kolorowymi osobami, i ona mnie zaprosiła. Uważam, że można było zrobić programy fajne, jakieś dobroczynne. Piękne zdjęcia miałam w zoo, z Rafalalą. Dwie osoby, każda inna. Bardzo mi się podobały te zdjęcia. Nawet chciałam zrobić z tego koszulki! I ten jej piesek ładny, kochany. Kocham go nad życie. To byłby dobry duet na współpracę, naprawdę. Miałam poważne plany. Sylwia: Pani i ta Rafalala? Izabela: Nie, ja i ten pies! I ja chciałam zrobić program, bo taki miałam pomysł. O wydarzeniach, ciekawych ludziach... yyy... wydarzeniach przede wszystkim. I wydarzenia dobroczynne, na które byliby sponsorzy. Niemniej jednak przez tę akcję z Rafalalą, to... yyy... em, em... straciłam... to... to znaczy... yyy... wywiad z TVNem. I to miał być wywiad przed świętami, i za ten wywiad miałam mieć dobre pieniądze. Dzwonił do mnie dyrektor naczelny TVNu i się pytał o ten wywiad. Miał być o tym, jak się stałam znana, lubiana. I pytania, jak to zrobiłam. A ja to zrobiłam normalnie. Byłam w Międzyzdrojach, u dziadka, zaczęłam robić magazyn Rzetelnym Okiem o wydarzeniach. I to czytała młodzież... i ludzie. Rafał: Pani Izabelo, a kiedy będzie powrót Pawiana? Izabela: Nie wiem. Nie mam czasu na to i pieniędzy. (rozgląda się) Park... Ale nie. Następnym razem, ku*wa, pojedziemy do Sopotu. Tam jest moje miejsce, żeby tych szuj nie oglądać. Do Szczecina nie, bo mam tam sprawę sądową... to co będę w telewizji pokazywać. Jakby nie wiedzieli, że sprzątałam w domu. Sprzątałam i to się liczy! I sprawa się toczy... Głupi brat chce mi zabrać, ale ja się nie dam nabrać. A do Międzyzdrojów... no może, kiedyś. W Pobierowie interesy, ładnie, ale teraz muszę wykorzystać szansę. Do Warszawy. Agata: Ale my już byliśmy w Warszawie. Izabela: Ale teraz to jest mój program. Chciałabyś mieć taki program, co? Zrobię lifting programu i po kłopocie. Rafał: Lifting mózgu sobie zrób! Izabela: Spie*dalasz pierwszy, ty śmieciu, i sobie zapamiętaj!!! A my teraz idziemy na salony, do Warszawy. Gala będzie, koktajl jakiś. Oczywiście dla mnie. Warszawa welcome. Od razu powiem w wywiadzie o swoich najnowszych osiągnięciach. Tylko gdzie ja wszystkie swoje torby zostawię...? Mikołaj: (szeptem do Rafała) Ta prowadząca to jakaś debilka. Też tęsknię za małpą. Izabela: Ja mam na to prokuratora! Agata: No ale co to właściwie ma znaczyć?! Pani się uważa za nie wiadomo kogo, ale prowadzić programu nie umie porządnie... My tu walczymy o milion! Rafał: No! A więc rusz się do roboty, czy coś! Izabela: Co? IDIOTA. Debil! Jestem geniuszem i to na wszystkich szczeblach. Geniuszem, powtarzam, tylko takie miernoty jak ty tego nie widzą i nie czują, bo są nikim. I taka prawda. Elizabeth: Pani Izabelo, myślę, że oni mogą mieć rację i... Izabela: Żeby była jasność, NIE ŻYCZĘ SOBIE TEGO. Debile nie wiedzą, czego złapać, to się łapią PORZĄDNEJ osoby. TAKIEJ OSOBY. Wszechstronnej, ważnej i z doświadczeniem. NA WŁASNE IMIĘ PRACOWAŁAM LATA. Od Niemiec po Rosję i Japonię. I nad morzem też! I na festiwale jeździłam, i sponsorowałam, i na jachtach, i w Warszawie. A te k*wy tak kradną i jeszcze na tym zarabiają. Powtarzam, że nie życzę sobie tego, bo mogę być niebezpieczna i mówię to z całą odpowiedzialnością. Izabela Kisio-Skorupa, a dla was ścierwa Isabelle Scorupco w zasadzie. (wzdycha) Ech... Przez tyle lat pracowałam na to, co mam i chciałam, być i żyć, i mieć, a tu takie rzeczy mają miejsce! W jakim świecie mi przyszło żyć?! Boli mnie głowa z tego wszystkiego i zostałam wciągnięta w sprawy Rafalali i tak potraktowana! Kim jest ta osoba, żeby w stosunku do mnie tak się zachować? Gdzie jest moja córka...? To moje pytania... Rozlega się cisza. Izabela: K*wy przeklęte milczą jak zaklęte. Nadal cisza. Izabela: Muszą dostać raszple zepsute, nadymane, wykolejone. Elizabeth: Proszę pani, jest pani odpowiedzialna teraz za program i mamy tu uczestniczkę Astrid, która...! Izabela: (do siebie) Do celu marsz... Nie poddawaj się... Ja chyba też muszę komuś zaje*ać albo dać wpi*rdol... Spodobało mi się. Artur: (rysuje sobie las, patrząc na drzewa) Sylwia: (pisze pamiętnik, patrząc na Artura) Xander: (słucha sobie muzyki, patrząc na swoje odbicie) Barczysty: (opala się) Izabela: (ciągnie dalej) Ja chcę do domu normalnego i do normalnej rodziny. I chcę mieć normalną córkę, i normalnych ludzi wokół siebie... I jeszcze mieć normalnego faceta obok siebie. Od tamtego uciekłam i córka taka sama. Zrobiłam błąd za młodu i teraz się to za mną ciągnie, mezalians. I przeszło na dziecko i drugie pokolenie. Lewe geny! Muszę chyba do jakiejś wróżki iść odczarować klątwę. Chociaż w sumie ona by pieniądze chciała, no to nie. Ja sama sobie będę wróżką, ot co. I oświadczam państwu, że nie mam nic wspólnego z żadnym Rafalalą i proszę mnie z tym nie łączyć, bo to złodziej, krętacz, i naciągacz, i kłamca, w peruce węszy i nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Proszę tego nie słuchać. Proszę nie dzwonić do mnie w błahych sprawach, to raz. Tylko w urodziny można i święta. Ani i w jego imieniu, bo nie będę odbierać nieznanych numerów i zmienię numer telefonu w ostateczności! Szanować i docenić! Izabela zaczęła się kierować dalej, wgłąb Leśnego Parku Kultury i Wypoczynku. Izabela: Mąż uciekł do mamy! Rodzice go ciągle ciągnęli do siebie. Problemy nie rozwiązywały się u nas w domu. A ja się rozwiodłam, bo przelewał pieniądze na swoje konto... Debile. Ja nie rozumiem. Co to ma znaczyć wszystko, ja już sama nie wiem. Ja mam pracę 24 godziny na dobę i żadne weekendy nawet mnie NIE OBOWIĄZUJĄ. Mogę pracować nawet w dni robocze. NIKT MI ZA TO NIE DZIĘKUJE. SANTA MADONNA. Rafał: I nie ma za co! Izabela: (spogląda nań z obrzydzeniem) Menda osrana. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że ja jakaś nie wiadomo co? Wręcz odwrotnie, jestem znana i rozpoznawalna nie tylko w Polsce, ale i w Europie, i w świecie również, bo piszą do mnie i z Ameryki, i ze wszystkich kontynentów. A ty... DO PIEKŁA. Psami poszczuję. (idzie) To pewnie znowu z tego pokroju debili. No i znowu nowy fanpage mi zrobią pewnie, IZABELA KISIO SKORUPA Artysta... Wiecie co, nudni jesteście. Uwaga, to nie jest mój profil, ja nie robię błędów ortograficznych, to raz, i głupotami się nie zajmuję, to dwa... I ręce mi opadają, jak czytam takie głupoty. Muszę zrobić swój blog i to będzie najlepsze. Dobrze, że mam na to prokuratora. Elizabeth: Spokojnie, pani Izabelo! (biegnie za nią) Nikt nie chciał pani urazić, na pewno. Po prostu... nastąpiło wiele zmian i nie jest łatwo się przyzwyczaić. Może się zrelaksujemy? Może jakiś masaż? Izabela: Po mordach was będę lać, a nie masaże robić! Przyjmijcie to do wiadomości! To będzie najlepszy masaż. Elizabeth zatkało. Iza w tym czasie otrzymała powiadomienie w telefoniku. Izabela: (ogląda) Fajne. Przysłali mi zdjęcie. I nie zabijajcie mojej osobowości, bo nie ma takiej drugiej kobiety wszechstronnej i wogle. Chyba tylko Magda Gessler i Martyna Wojciechowska, które uwielbiam. Większość osób została na polanie, zmęczona osobą Izabeli, która szła dalej. Xander: Możemy już przejść do następnego odcinka...? Izabela: (kontempluje liście na drzewie) Moje osobility na to zasługuje, zatem... Poznam przyzwoitego, porządnego, mądrego człowieka. Majętnego, bogatego, niezwiązanego. Może być wdowiec w odpowiednim wieku w celach matrymonialnych i zawodowych, najlepiej na terenie Warszawy. Może być z zagranicy. Nie pełnię usług seksualnych ani geriatrycznych. Nie jestem sprzątaczką ani kucharką, choć takie rzeczy robię, jak jestem w domu. To, żeby była jasność. #Elizabeth: (facepalm) Izabela: I wiecie co...! (podchodzi do Rafała) To koniec! Hiena je*ana! Odpadasz z programu! Rafał: No i niby za co? Izabela: Em... yyy... eee... no bo... Wszyscy zostaną ukarani za sk*rwysyństwo. Elizabeth: Zasady programu mówią, że jest głosowanie, kto ma odpaść. Izabela: Głosowanie, kto jest sk*rwielem, co?! Santa Madonna! Przecież ja miałam mieć władzę! Stare k**wy won, a śmiecie do zsypu. Nieistotne! Debile nie mają umiaru, nie wiedzą nic o sztuce, o kulturze, o prawdziwych wartościach ani o biznesie, eventach, a art to już wogle. Nie nadają się do niczego. Podróżuję autobusami, bo jestem kobietą z klasą, w odpowiednim wieku i nie będę chodzić na nogach... Rozumiecie? Nie życzę sobie tego. Podam to w ogóle na policję, do szpitala i się skończy. To zdjęcie moje. W autobusie! Kto to zrobił, co za paszkwil je*any?! #Rafał: Ja cieee... Jakiś obłęd! I że jeszcze "stare k**wy", wypraszam sobie! Ja to jestem hot teen! Izabela: (kontynuuje) Po ryjach wszystkie k**wy za niszczenie prawdziwych wartości! Jestem najlepsza i wszechstronna. Nie życzę sobie, żeby mnie niszczyli. Elizabeth: Dobrze, dobrze! Może pani ocenić w takim razie... może... eee... No ja miałam zadanie oświadczyć się... no i... Izabela: Powiodło się? Elizabeth: No nie... Izabela: Widzisz, jakie to bezczelne ryje. Nie przyjmują zalotów, starań, niczego. Zaślepione i nędzne. Tak jak flesik i inne k**wy. Bezczelne hieny flesikowo-norbertowe. Elizabeth: Co z naszym programem...? Izabela: K**wa mać, że tak powiem, bo nie rozumiecie! To jest mój program i będzie po mojemu. Ja mam dobry projekt i ja wiem, że to jest dobry projekt. Będę tu mówiła yyy o życiu i o wydarzeniach. O ludziach. O modzie, pięknie. I wogle... Elizabeth: Dobra, to koniec! Poddaję się! Nic się nie da zrobić! Agata: Nie trać nadziei! Może Pawian wróci?! Izabela: Nadzieje. To tak jak ja przyszłam... Nawet nie wiedziałam, że to dom wódki był. Miałam zaproszenie od znajomego. Myślałam, że to otwarcie nowej pięknej restauracji, A TO DOM WÓDKI BYŁ. To dobrze, że on nie przyszedł. BO NIE BYŁAM W DOMU WÓDKI... Takie to nadzieje zniszczone. Jeszcze innego razu przyjechałam do Warszawy, zarezerwowałam hostel, w którym byłam. Przyjedzie grupa i miejsc nie ma. Są ferie. Hostele przepełnione. Tylu mam fanów. Spytałam: KTO MNIE PRZYGARNIE, BO NIE MAM SIĘ GDZIE ZATRZYMAĆ? Ciekawe, ile Internet przekłada się na życie. Bo do gadania to są wszyscy, ale żeby działać, zobaczymy... (pauza) No i zobaczyłam. Pawian: (wącha swój palec) O, to być tu... (pojawia się wśród uczestników) Pawianek skończyć wakacja i wracać! Pawianek wracać z urlopa po Europa!! Claudia: Och, gdzie byłeś...? (udaje zatroskaną) Pawian: Pawianek odwiedzić różne miejsca i zjeść dobre banan. #Berlin: K'wa, zajebiste wakacje. Pi*rdolona małpa je*ana. To mnie się należą. Jestem artystką z krwi i kości, i modelką...! A w sumie ch*j mnie to, i tak wygram nagrodę. Dżizys Krajst, tylko żebym miała wolę... Nie no, spoksik, spoksik, będę miała. Bo jak Woli i Ochoty nie ma, to masakra. No mówię wam...! Pawian: I Pawianek skończyć się pieniążki, i wracać! #Caroline: To niby ile było tych pieniędzy, co on dostał?! Dwadzieścia złotych?... Pawian: (podchodzi do Izabeli) Izabela: Tylko, żebym się znów nie pochorowała od tych wariatów, bo nie mam ochoty latać z wariata. To mnie interesuje i moje zdrowie. Muszę zlecić sobie swój portret. Nawet Mona Lisa zzielenieje z zazdrości... Pawian: Pani tutaj! Pawianek wracać i pani nie być już potrzebność. Pawianek być znów prowadzący program Porażka Totalny Użytkownik. Izabela: Co, niby ty? (z obrzydzeniem) Ty się nawet do układania krzeseł nie nadajesz. A co dopiero do pracy czy organizacji koncertów czy eventów. Śmieciu przyćpany. I to ja ci mówię, Izabela, żeby była jasność. Od pierwszej chwili to widziałam. Pawian: Cooo?! Pani zastępstwo obrażać Pawian?!!! Izabela: No i jak ty wyglądasz?! Załóż porządne szpilki, jakąś sukienkę, to i za tobą będą się oglądać! Widownia je mi z ręki, więc odczep się, odpieprz się od nas, bo wiemy, co mamy robić! Do widzenia! Xander i Rafał śmiali się w tle. Izabela: Nie poddam się łatwo... To pewnie znowu jakieś nasłańce Rafalali. Wont do piekła, k**wo wściekła. Pawian: (skacze ze złości) Pawian być prowadzący!!! Izabela: Wont do piekła, bezimienny i bez twarzy, i wiedzy, i pojęcia, i niczego, skunksie! #Mikołaj: Ale akcja! #Sylwia: Myślałam, że tam zaraz rozpocznie się bitwa na śmierć i życie... Bez zwycięzcy... I stracilibyśmy obydwu prowadzących... Pawian: Jak ty się odzywać do Pawian! Pawian zaufać i dać możliwość występ! Ty być jak łasic zły, co oszukiwać! Izabela: Niczym Rafalala, zmiana planów jakichś! Oblej mnie kawą jeszcze! Pawian: (rzuca w nią bananem) #Agata: Miałam wrażenie, że... każdy z nich to idiota. Izabela: (wstaje z ziemi, obserwuje, jak Pawian tańczy swój zwycięski taniec i odchodzi wraz z resztą uczestników) Nie chcecie mnie, co?! Niewierni! PASZKWILE! To ja was sponsorowałam i siebie!... Kto się zajmował programem! Kto był matką...! Jesteście jak Aleksandra! (woła) POTRZEBUJĘ SPRZĘTU AUDIOWIZUALNEGO, DEBILE! 20, 40 ALBO 100 ZŁOTYCH WPŁACAĆ, A NIE DROBNE! POTRZEBNE MI, ŻEBY ROBIĆ NAGRANIA DOSKONAŁE! I kontaktować się z Britney... Pawian: (wraca) Ty nie występ już w program, znaleźć se inny! Izabela: Lepiej wyślij mi pieniądze, a nie się mądrzysz! (skwitowała) Kamera oddala się od Izabeli... W POCIĄGU Elizabeth: Eee... No i teraz musimy znaleźć Astrid. Pawian: A ona sama nie być znaleźć? Agata: Nie! Pawian: To my szukać... Voshy: Gościu, a nie było z nią żadnych kamer? Pawian: Pawian być Pawian, nie żaden gościu! (idzie do pewnego przedziału, obrażony) #Elizabeth: Byłam zmartwiona o Astrid. Trochę. Przecież ona jest szalona! Gdyby coś jej się stało... #Claudia: ...to miałabym mniej przeciwników. Po trupach do celu, ach, to pięknie brzmi. No nie? #Berlin: Ale krejzi night to była! W FORDONIE Astrid: (w zniszczonym strojuj) Tym stalowym mostem ponoć kiedyś podróżowały słonie. Ale co one mogą mieć wspólnego z zagadką? Może podali to w tym reportażu, aby mnie okababić! (biegnie w inną stronę) Muszę jakoś wywołać tych kosmitów, aby przyznali się, że mieli tu tę swoją stację! Może porozumienie jakieś będzie. Może mi oddadzą rodziców. To znaczy, ja porozumienia robić nie będę, to będzie zemsta tak właściwie, ale oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Wspina się na Górę Szybowników, tuż nad blokami w Fordonie, szczyt 95 metrów. Astrid: Stąd doskonale widać wszystkie bazy kosmitów. Tylko jak to możliwe, że zostały zbudowane podczas nocy bezksiężycowej? Tak było w reportażu! Czy oni wyeliminowali księżyc?! Muszę poznać ich metody!!! Dlaczego tu nie ma żadnego obserwatorium?! Stąd doskonale widać jakiś pałac... (widzi budynek po drugiej stronie Wisły) Co on tam robi?! Muszę tam iść! To pewnie jakaś siedziba! Konsulat ludzki! Czy coś! Biegnie szybko, po drodze kradnie jakiemuś dziecku rower i jedzie prosto do pałacu przez most na Wiśle, aż trafia do Ostromecka. W OSTROMECKU Astrid: "Kompleks pałacowo-parkowy", hę? To pewnie należy do jakiejś sekty. Może masońskiej, albo lepszej. To ważni ludzie. Muszą wiedzieć coś o tym wszystkim! Nie na darmo ktoś mieszka tak blisko kosmicznej bazy! A co to tam, woda mineralna?! "Ostromecko"?! Wspaniale!!! Żadna to woda, na pewno! Muszę to wypić, cokolwiek to jest... zbadać właściwości tej substancji. Pawian: Astrid tu być! (wskazuje palcem) Astrid: Wpuszczajcie mnie do środka, tępaki! Nic nie rozumiecie! (kłóci się z portierem) Pawian: Astrid wracać do Porażka Totalny Użytkownik! Astrid: Co?! Tak szybko...? Nie rozwiązałam jeszcze zagadki! Nie odnalazłam rodziców...! Pawian: Astrid musieć podać wynik zagadka teraz! ALBO PRZEGRAĆ! Astrid: Ale ja... ja jeszcze nie zrobiłam wystarczających badań! Nie wykonałam ekspertyzy i nie wywąchałam spisku! Jeszcze! Pawian: Więc Astrid przegrać! Wracać do pociąg! Astrid: Ale ja ledwo co zdołałam cokolwiek odkryć...! Na razie mam teorię, że Fordon jest odcięty od świata polem magnetycznym, zaginającym czasoprzestrzeń, i dlatego tak długo się jedzie do Fordonu z centrum miasta... Zrobiłam wywiad z kilkoma mieszkańcami, 80 procent zawsze się spóźnia, jadąc gdziekolwiek! Pawian: (ciągnie Astrid) Astrid: (rozpacza) To wina ufoków! To spisek! Ja to wiem! Ja muszę...! Nieee!!! #Astrid: Wrócę jeszcze kiedyś do ciebie, Fordonie, i się policzymy! Wiem, że coś z tobą jest nie tak... W języku szwedzkim... fordon... znaczy... POJAZD. To na pewno chodzi o UFO... W POCIĄGU Astrid: Czy ta istota była poczytalna? Elizabeth: Chyba nie. (o Izabeli) I dlatego właśnie nam ją dali. (patrzy na ubranie Astrid) A ty co robiłaś? Astrid: Długa historia, ale ogólnie miałam zamiar zestrzelić księżyc działem laserowym w noc pełnoksiężycową, tak aby pokruszył się w drobne kawałeczki i oddał mi rodziców. I żeby wywołać międzynarodową debatę polityczną, która... Pawian: Halo! Pawianek wołać...! Czas na bilans...! Wszyscy zbierają się w miejscu. Pawian: Dobrze wy przyjść. Wszyscy być na miejsce. I Pani Czerwona bez spodni też. Czerwony: Czy to grzech... być aniołem, jakim jest transseksualna kobieta?! Pawian: Agata!!! Ty mieć pierwsze zadanie! Ty być musieć nagrać teledysk, który spodobać się ludzie na Camerimage. Ty wygrać zadanie. Następne być Astrid, która mieć film dokument i musieć rozwiązać zagadka Fordon, ale ona nie rozwiązać i przegrać! Potem Claudia mieć zadanie z marina, odbudować i być pięknie. Gratulacja, wygrać. Elizabeth przegrać, bo nie oświadczyć się Dama z walizką! Później Caroline mieć zadanie na Stary Rynek i odpędzić złe samochodziki. Wygrać! Coosack mieć zadanie trzymać ręce w specjalne miejsce, ale nie umieć tego robić! Nie umieć trzymać ręce długo... Coosack: Ja umiem rękoma robić co innego! Pawian: Artur mieć zadanie z Angelika na zamek bydgoski i wygrać. Xander mieć zadanie na Babia Wieś i zebrać baby, wygrać. #Xander: Cały czas imponuje mi to, w jaki sposób wygrałem to zadanie. Tylko, jak już mówiłem, szkoda, że średnia wieku nie była niższa! (śmieje się) Wyobrażam to sobie... sto takich Agatek... e, to znaczy, sto takich kobiet... Różnych... oczywiście... Pawian: Mikołaj musieć wejść na szczyt kościół wysoooooki i świetnie dać rada, wygrywać! Potem Sylwia mieć tramwaj wodny kierować i zadowalać Japonia, ale nie umieć! Przegrać! Sylwia: Powinnam dostać medal chociażby za to, że nikomu nic się nie stało!... Pawian: Ty się cieszyć, że tramwaj wodny nic się nie stać! Sylwia: (odwraca się urażona) Pawian: Rafał mieć przejście przez rzeka! I przejść, Pawianek zjeść pyszny popcorn, Rafał wygrać. Potem Łuczniczka być dekorowana przez Berlin, ale brzydko być i lud mówić profanacja. Berlin: Oni nie znają się na sztuce! Ja pitolę! To jest sztuka przez duże S! Pawian: I potem Barczysty mieć zagrać symfonia na instrumenty i być nowy Chopin, ale przegrać! I potem Voshy przegrać z opera, bo nie umieć zapraszać i witać goście na festiwal w opera... My mieć duże przegrańce i zwycięzce, ale dzisiaj to Pawianki upite wódka wygrywać! Łasice tanie jak barszcz przegrywać! Nareszcie...! Pawiany górą... No i Łasice tanie jak barszcz, ktoś dzisiaj z was odpadać. Przygotować się! Dziś wieczór! #Berlin: (dzwoni) No moja psiapsiółko, krejzolo na maksiara, twoja be-efcia wygrała znów, nie wyleciała z programu i to trzeba będzie też opić! CEREMONIA ELIMINACJI Pawian: Pawianek tęsknić za ta praca... (patrzy na Łasice tanie jak barszcz) Uczestnicy, wy dziś odpadać. Jeden z was. Pawianek mieć tylko siedem bilet, a wy być osiem. Wszystki uczestnicy być czternaście, ale teraz liczba spadnie... Kto to być? Kto dostać bilet? Artur: (zgrzyta zębami ze stresu) Sylwia: (pociesza Artura) Spokojnie, przecież ja na ciebie nie zagłosowałam! Pawian: Bezpieczni być... i dostać bilet... Caroline, Mikołaj... (rzuca bilety) Elizabeth... (rzuca) #Elizabeth: Kamień z serca...! Pawian: Następni być... Sylwia i Artur... (rzuca) #Sylwia: Czy to nie brzmiało fantastycznie? "Sylwia i Artur"? Uroczo, no nie?! Pawian: I zostać nam tylko... Barczysty, Astrid i Coosack. Kto z oni dostać bilet...? Kto nie dostać...? Bilet dostać... Barczysty! (rzuca) I... Astrid. (rzuca) Coosack: Ja odpadam?! Pawian: Coosack odpadać. Coosack nie dostać bilet! Coosack teraz spadać z rozpędzony pociąg i mówić papa. Voshy: (wyłania się) Nie! Coosacka nie będzie, to mnie też nie! Pawian: Ty chcieć być odpadać? Voshy: Tak! Już swojego brata straciłem, ale najlepszego kumpla znów...?! Nie zniosę! Pawian: O nie, nie, tu nie być dobrowolna eliminacja. Voshy: (wzdycha) Ech... No to... cześć, Coosack... Coosack: Żegnaj, stary. Pawian: Dlatego Pawianek eliminować sam was obu i mieć to w zadek! (wyrzuca ich z pociągu przez otwarte drzwi, i zamyka je) #Sylwia: To było piękne. To rozstanie! Ta czułość! Piękna przyjaźń...! #Claudia: To było piękne. Jak ten Pawian wyrzucił tych dwóch idiotów... ach, liczę na więcej! #Artur: To było straszne. Znów będę mieć jakiś koszmar... i... (zatyka sobie buzię) Pawian: Wspaniale! Zostać tylko dwanaście uczestnik... Co być dalej? Kto zwyciężyć?! Wy się dowiedzieć!!! Czekać cierpliwie! Kolejny odcinek! W Porażka... Totalny... Użytkownik...! A teraz Pawianek być głodny... Kategoria:Fanon/Scenariusze odcinków